You Can't Hide Forever
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: What if the identities of the countries were revealed to the whole world? What would happen? Global chaos? International unity? But the better question is...who told and why? From the kink meme.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing and loud yelling coming from outside his house. He rolled over and grabbed Texas and put it on to see where his phone was.

"Argh. Who is calling this early on a Sunday morning?" he groaned as he reached for his phone on the night stand. He pressed talk and was soon assulted with wild cursing.

'Of course. Arthur.'

"YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE! I JUST _KNOW_ IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT!" screamed Arthur.

"Did what?" asked Alfred as he sat up in bed. 'What is that noise out side?' he thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT YOU WANKER!"

"No, seriously. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Turn on your damn t.v. to your news channel!"

Alfred sighed. "Fine. Fine. I will. Just stop yelling," said Alfred as he grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. to CNN.

They were showing a live video of a house that was surrounded by the press and the police. Wolf Blizter was on talking and walking in front of the of the live feed of the house that looked very familiar to Alfred...

"...and here we are showing you all the house of the supposed personification of The United States of America. An anonymous source called us a few days ago with proof that a man named Alfred F. Jones, age 19, was the personification of the U.S. Not only that, they gave us the names and locations of the other supposed personifications of other countries. Here are some of names we have of the others. They are Matthew Williams of Canada, age 19, Arthur Kirkland of England, age 23, Francis Bonnefoy of France, age 26, Ivan Braginsky of Russia, age unknown and many more that you can find on . If you are just tuning in and do not believe us, the source gave us many pictures, which have been confirmed authentic by our experts." said Blizter as he pressed a button. The live feed disappeared behind him and a black a white picture appeared. It showed Alfred, Ivan, and Arthur standing the background behind their bosses.

"Here is a photo dated November 30, 1943 at the Tehran Conference. Here you can clearly see behind Stalin, FDR, and Churchill Mr. Jones, Mr Braginsky, and Mr. Kirkland," said the reporter pointing to each one. he clicked the button again and a new picture had appeared. "Here is a photo taken after the fall of Berlin in 1945 with Jones, Braginsky, and Kirkland looking the same as they did two years before." The reporter clicked the button again.

"This is the final nail in the coffin. This picture was taken at the recent G20 meeting that shows Jones, Kirkland and Braginsky looking no older than they did 63 years ago. What does this mean? Are they immortals or are they really the personifications of their countries? Our analysts will be discussing this at the top of the hour...Next is Lou Dobbs on how does this make Americans feel..."

Alfred had long since tuned out the reporter and had his mouth open in shock. The remote dropped from his hand and he was twitching.

"Holy shit," he whispered. "_**HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**_ Arthur! Who in the hell told them?! Who gave them those pictures!?" he screamed into the phone.

"How in the hell should I know!? I thought it was you! I only found out when I went outside for the morning post and was attacked by reporters!" screamed Arthur back.

"This is bad Arthur. This is really, really bad! What should we do?"

"Don't look outside, don't go outside. I bet our bosses are trying to find a way to fix this with out us getting hurt and from chaos from happening. Who knows what the people will do. They only people who seem not to care are Greece's and Japan's."

"Of course they wouldn't," muttered Alfred. Then, his phone beeped, telling him that he had call coming in. He looked at the screen and it said MATT on it.

"Hold on a sec, Arthur. It's Matt," said Alfred.

"Okay. Just repeat everything I just told you to your brother."

"I will," he said before switching over to his twin brother.

"ALFRED! What did you do!?" yelled Matthew, "I open my window to get some fresh spring air into my house and I'm greeted by reporters calling me CANADA. Not my human name but Canada! They know!"

"Despite popular belief, I had no hand in this! I just woke up and found out myself," said Alfred.

"How did they know? Who found out about us and told everyone? We were so _careful_ in making sure we didn't stay in one place to long. You never told anyone who you were right?" asked Matthew.

"I don't know. I move every two years, so no one would notice that I don't age. I do have my main house in D.C. but I only stay there if I need to. And even then, I mostly sleep in the White House. And in people I've told, I've only told people who I was when they were dying, when they were too young to remember it later, or to soldiers for morale or for comfort. And even then they swore never to tell. The people in the White House and in the government know since my states have their own personifications," said Alfred as he leaned against his head board, "And those are the only ones who are supposed to know..."

"You told children who you are?"

"What parent would believe their child if they said they met America?"

"True."

"Arthur said we should stay low until our bosses straighten out this mess."

"That would be for the best. I have enough food to last a while..." said Matthew quietly over the phone. Then he let out a sad sigh, "We are never going to be left alone again after this, are we?"

Alfred thought about it for a few seconds. He wanted to lie to his twin brother and tell him that everything would be fine and they would be left alone, but he couldn't. "I...I don't know Matt. I really don't," he replied sadly. "Anyway, I have Arthur on the other line...So I'll talk to you later. Good bye."

"Good bye, Al," said Matthew before he hung up.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair before clicking back over to Arthur.

When he did he heard yelling in the back ground.

"_Mr. Kirkland! Mr. Kirkland! Are there personifications of Scotland and Wales? Or did you kill them? Why are running? Please answer our questions!"_ said the voice of one reporter.

"_**GET OUT OF MY HOME!"**_ Alfred heard Arthur roar.

"_The public needs to know! They deserve this after being lied to all this time!_

"_THEY WERE NEVER LIED TO! Now get out my home before I force you out!"_

"_How are you going to do that, Mr. Kirkland? Use Magic on us?"_ taunted a different reporter.

Alfred's eyes widened. 'Don't do it, Arthur. Don't do it!' he thought.

"_No. I will call the police and all of you will be arrested for invading my home. Now all of you both leave now and not go to jail or you leave in handcuffs. Your choice._

"_We will leave for now, Mr. Kirkland, but we will be back and you will have to answer our questions then. _

Alfred heard a door slam and then sound of doors being locked and the scrape of furniture moving.

After all the sounds stopped, he deemed it safe to speak.

"Hey Arthur, are you okay now?" he asked.

"You heard that?" Arthur groaned. "Yes. I'm fine now. Stupid reporters... they broke two of my tea cups..."

"How did they get inside your home?"

"They found an open window and climbed after you started to talk to Matthew."

"Ah," Alfred paused, "You weren't really going to use magic on them, were you?"

"Oh I wanted to, but that would be adding fuel to the fire. They don't need to know that part of me just yet. Speaking of which, maybe there is something I could use to help us out in my books. I need to go and search and clean up this mess."

"Okay. Bye Arthur and no drinking and no Britannia Angel!"

Arthur scoffed before hanging up.

Alfred slid under his bed sheets again, wanting to sleep it all away until remembered what happened to Arthur and got up to double check his house and to blockade the doors.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" he thought aloud. "I hope nothing bad will happen to the others..."

_**In Berlin**_

Ludwig rolled over to the other side the bed he shared with Feliciano. It was still warm and smelled of basil and other rich smells. Feliciano had gotten up to cook lunch for them a little earlier and told him to stay in bed until he finished. The wonderful smell of homemade Italian food and Feliciano's humming wafted throughout the house.

Ludwig was about to snuggle unto the pillow when he heard a loud crash and Feliciano's scream. He jumped up. "He must've dropped something," muttered Ludwig. He was about to get back into the bed when he heard Feliciano's voice.

"W-Who are you?!" he heard Feliciano cry out in fear.

"YOU SHOULD PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID WITH YOUR LIFE, ITALY! YOU AND GERMANY!" screamed a man's voice.

"B-but-"

"_**DIE, CREATURE FROM HELL!"**_

_**BANG**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig's eyes widened in fear and he ran to the open bed room door and screamed, _**"FELICIANO!"**_

Part 4:

Ludwig ran down the stairs as the gunshots continued to fire and the man continued to yell "DIE! DIE! AND GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"

"FELICIANO!" cried Ludwig, "FELICIANO! Please answer!"

Ludwig reached the wide kitchen entrance and came face to face with an old man holding a revolver. Feliciano was in a corner, cowering in fear and letting out small sobs.

He turned it on Ludwig. "You should die for what you did to my family," said the old man. "They died because of your "Final Solution"!" The man put his thumb on the hammer. "Why do you get to live forever when my loved ones didn't even get to live until they were old?!"

Ludwig closed his eyes when it looked like the man would fire the gun. He knew he wouldn't die, but it would still hurt. 'How did he know that we were countries?' he thought.

Instead of a gunshot, he heard a loud clang and a groan as a body fell to the floor. Ludwig opened his eyes to see the man on the floor and his brother, Gilbert, standing behind him holding a cast iron frying pan.

"G-Gilbert!"

Gilbert kicked the gun of reach of the man and proceeded to tie him up. "I was in my room packing when I heard the gunshots and came down the back stairway. You should probably check on Feliciano."

Ludwig had reached where Feliciano was cowering in the corner with his eyes tightly shut and his hands over his ears. There weren't any wounds on him but there were many bullet holes around him. The old man was a terrible shot. He knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Feliciano. It's okay now," said Ludwig in a soft voice. Feliciano opened his eyes to see Ludwig and tears began to form as he launched himself at him to form a tight hug.

"L-Ludwig! I was so scared! He-He just broke in and-and...He knew what I am and what you are!" sobbed Feliciano.

"That is why you two need to go up stairs and start packing. Someone has leaked to the whole world who we all are and where we live. He was just the beginning of the repercussions of it," said Gilbert gesturing to the man on the floor. "More will come and we need to be gone before they arrive. Do you still have that house southeast of Munich? The one in the middle of nowhere and near Austria's border?"

"Yes. But that's 724 km away Gilbert! That will take all day!" said Ludwig as he helped Feliciano up.

"Then you better get packing. They might be on their way now. I already called Brandenburg and Berlin, they will arrive in a few minutes to take your dogs. I'll start packing food. We are going to be there for a while..."

_**In Moscow**_

Ivan looked outside his window at the crowds of people. Many were praising him, but a great number of his people _his children_ cursed his very existence. He was eerily reminded of the cold January day and promptly closed his curtains before the memories completely resurfaced.

Ivan began to quietly laugh, "Kolkolkolkolkol..." as he walked away from the window and out of the room.

He will find out who told and _**they will pay**_...


	3. Chapter 3

_**On the Border of Sweden and Finland**_

"Fetch Hanatamago!" cried Peter happily as he threw the branch a few meters away and the small white dog bounded after it.

Berwald and Tino sat on the stairs of thier log cabin getaway watching Peter play with Hanatamago out in the melting snow. They had left their regular house to spend the early parts of spring here and watch as the land grows green again.

Tino put his head on Berwald's shoulder. "This is nice isn't it?" he said.

"Hmm. It is," replied Berwald quietly.

"I'm so glad we came up here to escape for a while. And Peter likes it, too. Nothing can run this moment for us. Nothing," said Tino as he closed his eyes...

_**Click Click**_

Tino snapped his eye open. 'What was that?' he thought. He lifted his head from Berwald's shoulder.

"Did you 'ear that?" said Berwald quietly as his hard eye scanned the area.

"It sounded like a camera," said Tino as he looked around as well. He saw nothing but Peter rolling in the melting snow with Hanatamago near the woods.

"Maybe we are just hearing things..." he finally said before relaxing. "After all no one should be around here for miles."

"Yeah, if you say so, my wife," said Berwald as he put an arm around Tino.

"Don't call me that!" cried Tino.

_**Click Click**_

"There it is again!" cried Tino as he jumped up and out of Berwalds arms. Berwald stood also.

"Maybe we should call Peter back and look around, Su-san?" asked Tino as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah." said Berwald.

Tino turned around to called Peter back, when he saw that Peter and Hanatamago had disappeared.

"Peter? Hanatamago? Here boy!" called Tino. "Peter?! Hanatamago?!" he yelled a little louder.

He was answered with a loud cry and Peter running out of the wood with Hanatamgo in his arms. He was being chased by five people with cameras and microphones.

"AHH! Stay away! Mommy! Daddy! Help!" he cried as he ran back to Tino and Berwald.

"Please slow down Sealand! We just want to ask you, Finland, and Sweden some questions!" said one of the reporters.

Tino and Berwald froze. "Did those people just call us by our country name?" said Tino quietly.

Berwald's face became twisted into a death glare. "Get in the house, Tino and prepare to barricade everything," said Berwald in a slow and even tone.

Suddenly a reporter with a camera popped up from the bushes right next to the stairs holding a camera.

"Please don't go yet Finland and Sweden!" said the reporter. " Sweden, please tell us why you call Finland your wife? Why did Sealand call you Mommy and Daddy? Why-Argh!"

The reporter was cut off with a cry of "ROCKET PUNCH!" from Peter, who punched him in the face, and then jumped into Tino's arms.

"Let's get inside, now!" cried Tino as the reported neared them. Berwald grabbed Tino by the arm and dragged him inside and firmly shut and locked the door.

Tino cradled Peter in his arms as he said, "Those people knew what we were, Su-san...What do we do?"

Berwald stared at the door that was being pounded on by the reporters. "We call around. And find out who told.."

_**Back in America**_

Alfred curled up in his bed trying to ignore the ringing of his house and cell phones and the crowd outside. The press was calling his home phone while the other countries were calling him and blaming him for the leak.

"DAMN IT! I WAS ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME!" he cried as he pulled his pillow over his ears. But the sounds didn't stop.

"Screw this shit," said Alfred as he pulled out his IPod , stuffed the ear phones in, and turned it to loud heavy metal as he sat on his bed with an annoyed pout on his face.

'When I find out who told, I might just have to take a page out of Ivan's books...'

_**In Sicily**_

A tomato smashed itself on the wall near a lowly mafia member's head. He flinched when part of it hit his face.

"How dare you question your leader, you son of a bitch!" said Romano angrily as he grabbed another tomato. He felt bad for using them but he didn't want to waste bullets on this lowly bastard. Antonio stood behind him with a nervous smile on.

"Maybe you should calm down," suggested Antonio but he was ignored.

"B-But sir! You must understand! We just wanted to know why this secret was kept from us!" cried another member.

A tomato hit him hard in the face and sent him flying backwards.

The don cleared his throat and Romano let go of the other tomato he was going to chuck.

"It was a 'need to know' basis. All you needed to know that he was the overall head of this family, he and his younger twin, and they will always be the heads of this family. Since this secret is out, we must keep our activities low until this blows over. He cannot be known as Romano Vargas: Head of the Italian mafia but as Romano Vargas: South Italy and older brother to North Italy. Understand?" said the old man.

The room full of members replied, "Yes sir!"

Romano calmed down a little. "My last orders to you all are to A) Make sure my brother and that Potato Bastard are both okay and protect them. And B) FIND OUT WHO THE HELL DID THIS AND BRING THEM TO ME!"

_**Paris**_

Francis sat on his couch in his penthouse, sipping a rich red wine. His people had taken it surprisingly well and were not freaking out like the rest of the world was. Yet.

Francis took a long sip before asking no one, "But, how long will this last?"

_**Bern, Switzerland**_

Vash shot at the ground at the feet of the nearest reporter.

"I said, _**LEAVE ME AND MY SISTER ALONE BEFORE I START SHOOTING TO KILL!**_" yelled Vash from the front door of his home. Liechtenstein had ran from her house to his while being harassed by reporters..

"We just want to-," started another reporter.

_**BANG**_

She was cut off by the bullet grazing her cheek and hitting the news truck behind her. It was so close that some of her hair was cut off.

"The next one is in your head," said Vash slowly, "Now _**leave**_."

The reporter didn't need to be told twice.

_**Somewhere in the woods of Denmark**_

Denmark was carefully sharpening his axe while wearing a mad smile on. He had barely escaped the slew of reporters who attacked him at his favorite fishing place. He knew that Russia was probably already on the move to find this bastard...but he wanted first lick at him.

After all, it was his day off and no one disturbs Denmark on his day off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: So I have the name Yekaterina Braginskaya as Ukraine's name because back in early 2009, that is what I saw others use as her name. Since she still doesn't have a canon name, just pretend that is an alias she chose for that time period._

_**In Kiev**_

"So, Miss Braginskaya, what relationship do you have with Mr. Ivan Braginsky or, how we know him now, Russia, since your surnames are similar? Are you his mother?" asked the young and eager reporter. Behind him was another reporter writing down what was being said.

Yekaterina shifted nervously in her chair. She didn't like the suit she had to wear. It was too uncomfortable. She wanted to _leave_. She wanted to find her brother and sister to make sure they were alright. To make sure they don't do something that everyone will regret. To make sur-

"Україна!(Ukraine!)"

Yekaterina snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at her boss, who was standing next to her.

"Answer his question," he said.

"Ah, yes sir," she said before turning back to the reporter. "To answer you, no I am not Russia-chan's, I mean, Russia's mother. I'm his older sister."

"His older sister? If the Ukraine is Russia's older sibling, doesn't that mean that we should rule over them?" said the reporter.

"What! No, that's not it at all!" cried Yekaterina. But she was ignored when the other reporter replied back.

"Yes we should! Miss Braginskaya should assert her authority over her little brother. When she does that, maybe the country wouldn't suffer so much from Russia's control of natural resources! Ukraine would be number one in the east!" said the reporter who was writing things down.

"It would be great if Russia became under our power and had to bend to Ukraine's will!"

"_Will you all shut up!?"_ cried Yekaterina. "I will not try to take over Vanya's country. I will not "assert my authority" over him. I will not rule over him!"

The reporters and Ukraine's boss stared at her in astonishment.

"But why!? Those Russian bastards should learn the meaning of suffering as well!" cried the reporter angrily.

"Yekaterina. Maybe we should-" started her boss be was cut off when Yekaterina stood up angrily and pull the reporter out of his chair by his lapels and pulled him near her face.

"_**Don't you ever talk like you know everything!"**_ she growled. "My dearest Vanya, my Russia-chan, my little brother, has suffered so much...and I can't do anything but watch as he slowly loses himself. We _hurt_ my little brother when my younger sister, the other countries, and I left him. Even though it had to be done, I hurt my Vanya and added fuel to his madness. Do you know how much it hurts? Do you? If I could take over for my brother, I would in a heartbeat. But I can't, because we are two separate beings, two completely different countries, and we are alone."

Yekaterina dropped the reporter to the ground and he looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

"Do you know understand now?" she said to him.

He slowly nodded his head.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me. I must find my siblings," she said as she walked toward the door, but before opening it, she turned around and said, "Oh, if I find out that you have published what was said today, my brother and sister will come after would be no place to run."

And with that, she exited and slammed the door shut.

Silence was present in the room until Ukraine's boss spoke up and said, "It's seems that she has went into "motherly" mode. I wonder if this is good or bad..."

_**In Minsk, Belarus**_

A body dropped to the ground with a thud and a soft groan. Blood was leaking from a wound in the side.

Standing over the body was Natasha, who was holding her bloody dagger tightly in her hand and was panting heavily. She looked around the room at the other groaning human bodies and at those who were quiet.

Natasha, wordlessly stepped over the bodies and out of the a door into the hall, her dress and petticoats making a soft _shhh shhh_ as she does.

It seems that she needs to add whoever sent those men to kidnap her to her hit list, right behind the person who told.

She pulled out a lace handkerchief and wiped the blood off her dagger.

But first, she needed to find her brother...

_**Tallinn, Estonia**_

Eduard watched as his people run around the T.V. studio, as they get ready for broadcast his nationwide interview.

'Even though people will remember me now, I don't like this,' he thought as a young aid came to offer him coffee or tea.

Before he was dragged out of his home, laptop in tow, by his boss's people, he was able to read a message from Toris that the countries that can escape the reporters are going to have a meeting to discuss what to do now.

'I rather be there than here,' thought Eduard, 'Maybe I could slip away before anyone will notice.' Eduard looked around until he spotted a nervous looking camera man who was his height and build.

"Perfect."

A half an hour later, the studio was in chaos when they found one of their cameramen naked and gagged in a closet and their country gone, who left a note in his chair that said:

_Sorry. I will provide compensation for the poor man I have hurt.-From Estonia aka The country that doesn't stand out much._

_**Brussels**_

Belgium was sitting in her favorite restaurant and was about to dig into a nice warm plate of Belgian waffles that she covered with some maple syrup that she had gotten as a present from Matthew, when a nicely dressed woman sat in the chair in front of her.

Belgium put down her fork and asked, "May I help you?"

"Just stay right there," said the woman as she turned to the door and gestured for someone to come in. The door chimed and in came a camera man.

"Um, what's going on," asked Belgium before she picked up her fork again and put a piece of the waffle in her mouth. 'Damn it! My waffles are getting cold,' she thought as she cut another piece of waffle to put in her mouth.

The woman straightens her hair and then pulled out a microphone and looked at the camera. The camera man gave a silent countdown before she started talking.

"Hello everyone. I'm here in this very nice Brussels waffle house with the personification of our country, Belgium!"

Belgium spat out the waffle she was chewing and bits of it landed on the reporter's face.

"Oh shit," she murmured.

Belgium saw that the reporter was preoccupied with getting the waffle off of her face and shirt so she grabbed her plate and began to run out of the door with her waffles.

She shouted over her shoulder to the owner, "Just put it on my tab and I'll bring the plate back! Thanks!" And with that she was carefully running down the street, making sure her waffles didn't fall off.

_**Riga, Latvia**_

Raivis began to shake even more as more reporters and Latvians began to crowd around him. It was getting too much. He wasn't used to all of this attention. The flashing of cameras, the questions of the reporters, and many of the women crying out, "Ohh! He is SO CUTE! I want to hug him!" "But why is he shaking?"

The pressure was getting too much for Raivis and soon he stopped shaking...

...and fell to the ground into a faint.

The reporters and his people blinked for a second before collectively screaming,

_**LATVIA!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oslo, Norway**_

The fairies told him they were coming before he even saw them. Those sickening vultures who like to butt into people's lives and tear them apart.

Norway didn't like that. He didn't want to deal with them.

Norway opened his back door, adjusted his cap, and followed the voices of the Fae into the woods and disappeared right before the reporters stormed his house.

_**On the sea, Off the Coast of Thailand **_

Thailand shifted in his bonds, trying to see if they would loosen up, but to no avail.

Unfortunately, his movements got the attention of his captors and the only woman in their group, pulled out her gun and walked towards him. She wore a midriff tank top and really short shorts. She also carried around two cutlasses.

"Sit still like a good little boy okay? I don't want to have to give you another asshole in your head," she said as she pointed the gun to his head. "Even if you are what you say you are, I bet you still bleed red blood and feel pain."

Thailand growled and looked her straight in the eye, but said nothing. The woman pressed the gun harder to his head, her finger on the trigger.

One of her companions, a Japanese man in business attire spoke to her, "Revy, you know that we can't harm him in anyway. Who knows what would-"

"I can't believe you actually think that news report is true Rock!" yelled Revy cutting Rock off. "That this snot nosed _**brat**_ is really the country!"

"That is because it is true," said Thailand in a stern voice. "I know it is hard to believe, but I'm really hundreds of years old. We didn't want anyone to know about us...but now, someone told and we have to deal with this now. And as the country of Thailand, I demand to know who you are, why you have kidnapped me and where are you taking me?!"

"You don't order us around, regardless of what the fuck you are! You arrogant son of a-" said Revy as she grabbed the front of Thailand's shirt.

"Revy, let him go. He at least deserves to know why he is here," said Rock. Revy scoffed and let go of Thailand.

Rock sighed and then sat in the chair across from Thailand. "I'm Rock," he said. Then he pointed to the woman. "This is Revy. Dutch, our boss, in the front driving, and Benny is below on his computers. We are the Lagoon Company based in Roanapur, Thailand. We've taken you because Miss Balalaika paid us to do so."

"Balalaika? Isn't that...Russian?" he asked. 'Oh shit. Is Russia behind all this? Could he been the one that told?'

"Yes. She is the head of Hotel Moscow, a part of the Russian Mafia. She told us that an old friend from when she was in the army asked her to get you for him. I think his name was Ivan...something... She hired us and here we are...Is something wrong? You have this horrified look on your face?"

"N-nothing is wrong!" said Thailand shakily. 'Damn it! I haven't done anything to piss him off, have I? Not that I can remember...'

Thailand hung his head and muttered. "This sucks. This really, really, sucks..."

Rock and Revy looked at him in bewilderment as Thailand continued to mutter in despair.

_**In Vienna**_

Roderich looked out his window at the approaching crowd. He didn't know if they were hostile, peaceful, or a mix of the two. He sighed and walked away from the window and towards his piano.

"Maybe I could play one more song before they get here," he said to himself as he sat down. He let his fingers brush along the keys before he began to play. He was so lost in the music that he didn't notice that the door to the room had opened and that someone was walking to him.

Roderich stopped playing when he felt a pair of soft arms pull him into a hug and he felt the tickling of long brown hair on his shoulders.

"Elizabeta, how did you get in here," he asked. "If they catch us together, who knows what they would think or do?"

She let out a tinkling laugh. "They won't catch us together. I got in the same way we are leaving. You would be amazed at all the secret passageways you have in your home."

"Leaving? Where would we go?"

"We are going to where ever Gilbert and the others are heading to. It wasn't safe to stay where they live. Gilbert called me and said that someone came to kill Ludwig and Feliciano and almost succeeded."

Roderich looked her with a look of shock. "What?! Are they okay?"

Elizabeta smiled softly. "Yes they are fine. They told us to sneak past the Austrian border and into Germany. Ludwig has a house in the middle of the woods there."

She stood up and held out her hand. "I've already packed some of your things for our trip….That is, if you want to leave with me and find out who did this or stay here and face the mob."

Roderich did not hesitate and took her hand and stood up. "Let's leave…together," he said.

Elizabeta squeezed his hand. "Yes, together."

When the mob of people busted into the music room a few moments later, they found it devoid of life and that the keys on the piano were still warm but they wouldn't make any sound.

_**In a field in Greece overlooking to sea**_

Heracles woke from his nap when he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see a little girl sitting next to him, petting one his many kittens.

"Yes?" he asked.

The girl shifted a little and then softly asked. "Mr. Greece, may I have this one kitten? I promise to take care of her!"

"You can. Make sure you treat her well….I don't want to see her wandering back her looking hurt…" he replied. He was getting sleepy again.

The little girl stood up with a look of joy on her face. "Oh yes Mr. Greece I will! Don't worry! Thank you!" she exclaimed before running off.

Heracles rolled over to go back to sleep. Then he realized something. "She called me Greece….somebody messed up…" he muttered before going back to sleep.

_**In Beijing **_

Yao looked out his window at the growing crowd. More and more of his people keep coming to see him! Who ever told is going to seriously pay! He had already called Alfred to yell it him for telling, but then he said that he didn't do anything and he just found out via Arthur. So then he called Ivan, but his secretary told him in a scared tone that he wasn't there and had left smiling in a creepy way, which, in his opinion, is not good for _**anybody**_.

Yao sighed. His boss told him to find a way to escape so they can take him to safety. Sure he had a way to escape his house, it was just getting to where he needed to meet them, was the hard part.

The escape way he had opened up a mile away from his house, but it opened up in the middle of a market place where people would surely notice him. After that it was 3 miles to the rendezvous point.

Yao closed his windows sharply. "I'll take my chances aru!" He quickly walked over a huge framed picture he had of Shinatty-chan and moved it to the side to reveal a door. "I need a place to think without getting bothered!"

_**Somewhere…**_

"Excellent. Just simply excellent!" said a voice as it watched the news channels of various countries.

"Soon the chaos and wars will start. What will you do my dear Nations, when your people start to kill others in your human name or will they…kill you instead? I can't wait! It is going to be _**fun. Ahahahahaha!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Istanbul**_

Rose scented tobacco smoke wafted heavily throughout the huge bedroom room. Sadiq sat fuming and thinking in his huge arm chair, smoking a small rose flavored cigarette while looking the city. He had his windows open and he heard the cries and cheers of his people outside.

'_Which one,'_ he thought. _'Which one of us did this?'_

He exhaled and ground the cigarette out in the overflowing ash tray. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another one out of its box. He pulled his lighter out and lit the brand new cigarette. He closed his eyes and inhaled as he let the nicotine flow through his body. He slowly exhaled and looked at his ceiling.

'_Who would tell the whole world about our existence? What would they have to gain from it? No one is that much of a attention whore, right?'_

Sadiq's eyes widened and he sat up straight. "Or better yet, who _**doesn't**_ have anything to gain from this! Who wouldn't care that the world knows what we are!" he said aloud. He jumped up out of his chair and started to gather things together.

"I need to look into this…..but why…it doesn't make _**sense!**_" he muttered as he started to throw things into a bag.

The door to the room opened and Sadiq's young maid walked in with a tray. "Sir, Mr. Turkey, it's time for your three o'clock snack…What are you doing!" she exclaimed as she saw he tear around the room and leaving a mess in his wake.

He looked up at her before going back to shove a robe into his bag. "Ah, I'm sorry about the mess Meliha, you don't have to clean it up and just leave my snack there on the table near the door. Also, you know I told you to call me by my name."

Meliha put the tray on the table and carefully walked into the room, stepping over scattered cloaks and clothes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sadiq….Sir, I'll ask again. What are you doing and where are you going?"

Sadiq finally decided to take the robe out of the bag and threw it on to the bed. He then zipped the bag up. "There!" he exclaimed before adjusting his mask and turning to his maid. "I'm going to do a little detective work Meliha. I have a hunch who told the world what we are and I'm going to be gone for a while while I follow that hunch."

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder. "I want you to keep working here and make it look like I'm still here. If it is starting to look dangerous, take the antiques to the crypt and get yourself out of here. No heroics."

"Okay sir! But, what if one of the other countries comes here to see you? What should I do then?"

"Tell them that I'm not here. If they don't leave or get rough with you….show them why you are my maid," he said with a smirk before letting go of her and grabbing his bag and walking to his laptop on his desk.

"You can't go outside without a disguise! You will get attacked by the crowd!" she said in a worried tone.

"That's not a problem….it seems that the pictures that they have of me, is with my mask _on_," said as he looked through the news sites. He noticed that he had a few new mail messages. _'I'll answer those later….they are probably not important.'_ he thought.

"Okay then, just be careful! I will hold down the fort here!" said Meliha with a determined look on her face.

He shut down the laptop and put it in his case. He then reached around his head and untied his mask and put it on the desk.

He adjusted the bag on his shoulders and tightly gripped the laptop case in his hand. He grinned at his maid as he walked to the door. He stopped when he remembered the tray. He uncovered it to reveal a plate of Baklava. He took one of them off the plate and waved good bye before exiting the room and heading towards finding the truth.

Unfortunately for him…..he should've looked at his emails….

_**On the beaches of Seychelles**_

Seychelles was relaxing in the sun. It was her day off and she was going to enjoy it before she had to go back to deal with her financial problems. She closed her eyes and curled up on her beach blanket.

'_Yes…a nap is needed after this hard week….'_ she thought.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she heard camera's clicking and footsteps walking heavily in the sand. She groaned and thought, 'It must be some tourists taking pictures of something they think is cool.'

She was about to doze off again when she noticed that the footsteps and camera clicking were coming to her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a person sticking a camera in her face.

"What…" was all she could get out before the person clicked the camera and it flashed in her eyes.

"Ow! What in the hell do you think you are doing?" she cried as she rubbed her eyes. She opened them to glare at what she thought was a tourist to see that she was surrounded by cameras and video recorders. She also noted that some of the men had rifles.

"She is excellent! Look at her! She looks no older than fifteen but is hundreds of years old!" said one man who was recording video.

"None of the others look older that 30 at the most. This specimen looks to be in perfect health! Do you think they will let us do a biopsy on her?" said a woman.

'_What am I? A animal!? Wait…they know who I am!'_ thought Seychelles. She slowly got up while the group of people, which she assumed were scientists, was discussing their theories about her existence.

She turned away from them and silently and quickly escaped to the mangroves beyond the beach. She didn't want to be shot. Before she could make sure she was out of sight, her cell rang and alerted the humans.

"Hey! She's getting away! Get her!" one of the men cried. Seychelles cursed and dashed into the grove. She cried out when bullets began to fly by her head.

"Don't shoot at vital places! We don't know if she would die or not!" ordered one of the women.

Seychelles kept running, sloshing through the water and her cell phone still going off.

"Damn it! Who is calling me!" she asked herself angrily. She looked around to find a place to hide; the humans were still a ways off but were getting closer. She finally spotted a place underneath the roots of one the mangrove trees. The tree it's self was half on land and half in the water. Under the roots, it was dark and the roots were so close together that only she would be able the slip through.

After looking back behind her to see if they had spotted her yet, Seychelles squeezed through the roots and as soon as she was in, she answered her phone. It was a text from Arthur.

_Seychelles, I needed to tell you that someone has told the world about our existence. I don't know if the people on your island would be hostile or not, but to be safe, don't leave your house. Make sure no one can get in. And also, you should get an email soon about our emergency meeting. We will talk in person and via webcams to discuss what to do next. Stay safe._

Seychelles scoffed. _'It would've been great to know this earlier, you jerk,'_ she thought to herself. She heard the splashing and talking getting closer and closed and turned off her phone. She silently waded into the darkness of the roots, putting her bag on the land part of her hiding place and sunk down into the water.

'_It's going to be a while…but I am getting home and these assholes will pay!'_

_**20 miles north of Reykjavík, Iceland**_

Iceland was standing on a pier looking out at the cold icy sea of the North Atlantic. No one had come to bother him at his home and if he kept moving, no one will.

He had gotten a call from a manic sounding Denmark telling him what happened what some of them were planning on doing. He sighed and said that he will stay out of this. He wanted nothing to do with this problem, just yet anyway.

But, he said that he would attend the meeting via online and the only way to do that is to make sure he was as far away from people as possible to keep nosey people from hearing in.

His puffin, who was sitting on his shoulder, made a sound and looked down where he came from. There were cars coming to where they were fast. He knew who they were.

Iceland sighed and quickly walked back to his car. The puffin hopped into the passenger seat and cawed in excitement as Iceland revved the engine and sped down the Ring of Road, hoping to lose them before he got to Blönduós.

_**The Australian Outback**_

Australia laughed a little when he had gotten a satellite call from Alfred. He thought it was one of his stupid jokes until he turned on the radio and heard that people were looking for him to question. When he heard that, he nearly spat out his water.

Lucky for him he was out here and wasn't expecting anyone to be stupid enough to look for him out here. Only a damned fool he deemed himself safe from reporters and such for a quite a while now. At the pace he was going, he wouldn't even reach Alice Springs for a few days now.

And he was not looking forward to or thinking about reaching Perth or going back to Canberra at all. He wanted to enjoy what freedom he had now before he went back to the mess that would be waiting for him. He did agree to join the meeting when it got dark and his computer wouldn't heat up.

Australia looked up at the blue sky and wondered to himself, "What kind of mess have we gotten into…."

_**The backstreets of Taipei, Taiwan**_

Taiwan bit her nails as she hid behind a trashcan in an alleyway. She had woken up to find people were in her house, ransacking it and looking for her. She quickly got dressed and was able to grab her laptop and a bag, before they began to try to kick her door down. She let out a cry before she opened her window and jumped out of it. The people broke in soon after and saw her jump out.

She first thought she could lose them in the crowds in the street but as soon as she reached them someone screamed, "It's her! It's the woman who claims to be Taiwan!" The crowd started to come to her and she ran from them and escaped to the backstreets.

So here she was, hours later, resting against a wall and hiding behind a trashcan. She was tired and hungry. There was nowhere for her to escape to.

She hugged her bag to herself and curled up. _'How did these people find out about me? How did they know where I live? Where do I go to now?'_ she thought.

"What should I do?" she said aloud.

"You should just stop this cat and mouse game and come with us," said a man's voice. Taiwan gasped and looked up to see one of the young men who broke into her home. She began to shake as the man advanced.

"Stay away!"

"Now Taiwan, we aren't going to hurt you, much, the person who hired us wants to know what makes you _**tick and why you even exist**_!" He lunged at her and she rolled out of the way and was on her feet again in seconds, running down the alley. He hit the wall and cursed. He pulled out his phone and said into it, "She is heading your way! Cut her off!"

Taiwan dashed down the alleyways and backstreets, twisting and turning, yet every time she thought she had escaped from them, the men popped up again. She realized quickly that they had trapped her in this area.

"What to do? What to do?" she said to herself. She looked around for an escape and saw it. A fire escape ladder!

'_I can climb up it and jump across the roofs to escape!'_ she thought. She ran over it and jumped up to grab it and started to pull herself up.

Unfortunately for her, they had spotted her climbing up it and ran after her. As soon as she reached the roof, she ran across it and jumped to the next one and kept running and jumping.

The men were not going to give up, even if was getting farther away. The leader of the small group stopped them and said, "Shoot her before she jumps again."

The other men looked at him. "But the boss said-" "Forget what he said! We need to stop her! Now shoot her!" One of the men took out his gun, aimed and fired.

Taiwan was overjoyed. She was almost out of the area and then she could head to the docks and escape! "Just six more jumps!"

As she jumped off the building she was on, she felt a sharp pain hit her shoulder. She gasped out in pain as the pain blossomed and her body froze in mid jump between the two buildings. She started to fall. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the night sky.


	7. Chapter 7

_I would like to thank the beta reader for this chapter Near Horror. Thank you so much!_

_**Tokyo**_

Kiku sat on his porch and sipped his green tea as he gazed at his garden. The reporters had come, he told them only what they needed to hear, and they left, clearly not satisfied with his answers. Of course, there were some still camped outside his house, waiting for him to tell them more, but he won't until he wanted to.

He sighed and looked into his cup of tea. For now his people were fine with him and there was hardly any violence. They had their own lives to care about. But...there were some of his citizens who were clearly upset with his existence. He just hoped they wouldn't do anything drastic.

But just in case, he had his sword next to him and there were a few plain clothes JSDF members were among the crowd outside. Kiku looked up when a bird flew out of the huge cherry tree near his pond.

Kiku put down his cup next to the small tea pot and checked his watch. He had a 10 more hours before the meeting...but he knew there was no way he could leave his house.

"I guess I'll read until the meeting," he said to himself as he grabbed his sword and walked back into his house. As soon as he closed the door, the teapot shattered as a bullet hit it. Another went through the door. On the other side of the door, Kiku pulled out a radio and said, "There is one in the cherry tree near the pond. Comb the other trees and the pond for anymore."

Kiku turned it off and walked into his room. "I think I should play a dating sim than read now..."

_**On a empty beach in Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus**_

A black boot nudged the still and small form of TRNC. The boy's body did not react and the boot removed itself.

"I think that did it," said the owner of the boot, a gruff looking man, said to his small party. They put their guns away and took off their gas masks and approached the body.

The lone woman in the group walked over and turned TNRC over and picked him up. She cradled him and checked him over. The boy was unconscious and would have a nasty headache when he awoke. She gave his head a motherly stroke and glared at the man.

"The sleep gas was working! You didn't have to bash him on the head with your rifle like that!" she said hotly. The man scoffed and pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Look, we don't know anything about these _**things**_. For all we know he could've been able to fight that gas. And stop treating him like a child, for god's sakes! He is five years older than you," said the man. He took a long drag from his cigar and blew the smoke in the woman's face. She coughed and waved it away.

"Anyway, the job is done. Now we take the kid back, collect our money, and move onto the next job. We have to go to Scandinavia next and collect another boy. Now that one will be dangerous because there are two of those nation things there living with him. We have much to prepare if we are going to take down quickly! Now come on!" The man walked away and the other men followed.

The woman scowled at their backs before glancing down at TRNC and she smiled sadly. "Sorry kid. A job is a job." She was about to walk away before she noticed a small red hat in the sand. She picked it up and put it in his hands. "I think you might want this when you wake up." She then ran after the group.

Soon they were gone and all that was left was a destroyed sand castle and the metal canister that destroyed it.

_**Somewhere in Egypt**_

Gupta took a sip of his water and gave Anubis, his dog a sip as well. The hot desert sun was beating down on the small tent they set up. They still had a long way to go to Gupta's oasis getaway but it was too hot to move on and he wasn't going to push the camel too hard.

Gupta sighed and looked at the beautiful and dangerous sands of the Sahara that he escaped to during the night. His boss called him and told him to leave Cairo before the people woke up and heard the news and did something drastic. He calmly got up, packed his things and Anubis into his Jeep and left his home. That was at midnight.

He had ditched his car and bought the camel when he noticed the news had reached the people that morning. Lucky for him he was already far away from most major cities. He knew, however, you couldn't be too careful. There could be people to take advantage of this situation.

But, these were his lands, his mother's lands. He knows every nook and cranny, every sand dune and oasis, every tomb and crypt. Those people will never find him.

He closed the flap on the small tent. At sunset he will move again and he will _**voice**_ his concerns at the meeting and figure out what to do now.

_**Seoul, South Korea**_

Im Yong Soo yawned as he left his apartment for a food run. He had been up all night playing Ragnarok Online because it was his day off. He wanted to get back quickly so he was just going to buy some candy and instant meals from the small market near his home.

He hummed as he walked down the street, with his hoody on and covering his head. He passed a sweets shop and looked into the window at the food. As he looked, he noticed that a black car had stopped when he had. Yong Soo's eyes narrowed.

'_I shouldn't be on protective detail today,'_ he wondered. _'Who are these guys?_

He walked away from the window and kept on walking into the market, pretending that he was window shopping but really following the car. He stopped at electronics shop and almost screamed in shock.

The news was on the and they showed his face and his name and where he lived. "How did this happen!?" he whispered. He could only stare for a few more moments when he remembered the car. He turned around and saw some of his boss's men.

He frowned and walked over them. "What has happened? Who did this!? And why follow me like you did?"

The men frowned. "We are sorry sir but we don't know. We are still looking into this. Agents are at your home and gathering your things now. We are transporting you somewhere else. Somewhere safe."

Yong Soo sighed and got into his car. "Fine. Just make sure this place has an internet connection and a private room."

"Why sir?"

"I have to tell my RO friends I won't be on for a while...and I need to contact some people..."

_**Roanapur, Thailand: Triad Office**_

Hong Kong reclined in the huge armchair and sipped his tea. He savored the rich taste and then placed it back on the saucer. He glanced at the man sitting on the couch across from him. The man was wearing sunglasses inside and was lighting a cigarette.

"So this Lagoon Company is bringing Thailand here?" he asked the man.

"Yes, Hotel Moscow hired them to,and they had gotten a call from some official in Moscow to do the kidnapping," said the man.

'_Most likely it was Russia who called that woman...but why?'_ he thought. "Have your men made contact with Taiwan yet and made sure she was okay and warned her about any threats?"

"No they, haven't they are still in, well, Hong Kong doing damage control and getting info on the leak."

"Okay. She is pretty strong anyway, so I'm not too worried. Also, Mr. Chang, did your men bring you the report of what happened to my home? Is it still there?" he asked before taking another sip of tea.

Mr. Chang took a drag and blew out the smoke and picked up a paper to read from it. Hong Kong frowned at the smell. "By the time my men got there, your house had been broken into by the hunters and they trashed the place and took some of the valuables."

Hong Kong closed his eyes and sighed. "Damn it. What else was stolen and did they close my place off?"

Mr. Chang flipped through the papers. "Some statues, a suit of armor, some of your clothes, things from your office-"

"Wait. What things from my office?"

"Some books, official papers and disks."

Hong Kong eyes widened. "Shit. _Shit!_ Those papers were from China and England!"

"And what is so important about them?"

"England used to keep important papers about his navy and security with me for safe keeping and I was preparing to send them back to him and China's papers were about the exact might of his army and what they were making! Those disks had schematics to various weapons and military bases."

"And the books?"

"The addresses of the other nations were in them..."

"So...the people already know those right? Then what is the problem?"

"The alternate addresses of the nations were in those books. We just don't have one house we live in, you know." Hong Kong placed the tea and saucer on the table and put his head in his hands. "There is nowhere for us to hide if those become public..."

Mr. Chang put out his cigarette. "What do you want me and my men to do?"

Hong Kong stood up and headed for the door. "I'm going to the docks to wait for the Lagoon Company. I need to know why Thailand was taken and if my hunch is right, Russia will be there too. Call Hotel Moscow and tell them I'm coming and call your bosses in Hong Kong to find out who took those books and papers, to seek them out and eliminate them before they are leaked and released to the public!"

The door slammed shut and Mr. Chang chuckled as he pulled out his cell phone. "This is becoming more interesting by the hour..."

_**Havana , Cuba**_

Cuba licked some of his vanilla ice cream as he watched the crowd of his people riot and cheer in front of his home. He watched as they broke into his house.

Of course he was in the house _across_ the street from his home. He sighed and was lucky that most of his personal items were moved out the night before ( like those pictures of Canada he had...).

He took another lick of his ice cream. "Canada...I need to call him before I leave for this meeting...He must be all locked up in his house and angry at America like I am! That bastard of a brother of his...This has to be America's fault! Only he would do something this stupid!"

Cuba ate the rest of the cone and walked away from the window. Someone had a lot of explaining to do. And damn it, he was going to get answers!

_**On a plane to somewhere**_

"Feliks!" Toris whispered harshly, "This has to be the stupidest thing you have ever thought of! What if someone notices us!"

Feliks scoffed as he bookmarks his magazine. "Like, calm down Toris and remember my name is like, _Felka_ now. Get it straight or people will like totally notice us." He straightened out the skirt and continued to flip through the fashion magazine.

"And like anyway this was the only way I could think of for us to get to the meeting, and let me like remind you that like you put together, without getting like mauled by the press-Oh! This top would like totally match those jeans I bought the other day! I hope my boss was able to get them when they took some of my stuff! So what about you _Rasa_? Will this top match?"

Toris sighed and gave up. The dress he was wearing made him cold and the heels made his feet ache. And he bet the makeup he was wearing was smearing. But, Feliks was right, it was the only way for them to leave their countries and he would have to give Feliks some credit. He did think this through, from the clothes, the fake names and passports, and the plane tickets. All he had to do was send the emails out to the others and set up the location...a location he hoped was still secure...

"Like hello Rasa? Are you there? I was like talking to you the whole time!" Feliks interrupted his thoughts.

Toris smiled. "Yes Felka...that top does match."

"Good. I wonder if Feliciano will be there...he can tell me if these match and look good!"

"I don't think he will be there in person...but I bet if you call him after all of this is over with maybe he can help you with this?"

Feliks sighed and closed the magazine. He looked into his lap and whispered, " Which one of us would do this to us, Toris? Was it on purpose or accident? And like, I have a feeling something bad has happened and I feel like something big is going to go down..."

Toris put his hand on his friend's and rubbed it. "I don't know, that is why we are all going have this meeting to talk reasonably and find out how this happened. And maybe we can find a solution to this."

"Yeah..." Feliks said softly. Then the stewardess walked by and saw Feliks distressed look.

"Oh...is your friend okay?" she asked.

Toris smiled and made sure his voice was at a higher pitch. "No miss. She's fine. It's just some problems she is going to through. A internal problem."

"Ah... so it's a feminine problem then?" she asked. Then her voice dropped to a whisper and she leaned forward. "If you want, we have some things on board to help you with your...problem."

Both of the cross dressers sputtered and Felks spoke up. "No, no, no. It not that kind of internal problem. But I do have a question." Feliks opens up the magazine. "Do you think these shoes and this shirt match?"

Toris sighed as Feliks hid away again into his fashion and chatted away with the stewardess. He looked out the plane window with his head in his hand. They were going to land soon and then they would have to take a boat to the next place they were going.

He hoped that Feliks had packed something light for where they were going or it's going to a long, long trip and knowing Feliks, he was going to complain the whole time...

_**In a tropical jungle**_

"I should like, totally kill you for this Liet! You didn't tell me the meeting place was in damn jungle!" exclaimed Feliks as he pushed aside another branch. "It's hot and I'm sweating and my shoes are totally ruined!"

Toris sighed. "It's the only place I could think of we can meet without anyone wanting to follow us... And I told you should've bought those boots back in that village."

Feliks scoffed. "Whatever. Anyway, how far do we have to go?"

Toris cut down a few more branches. "We should be at the building right… now." He brushed aside a huge leaf to reveal a concealed building. "Here we are!"

"That's it? Where did you find out about this place?" asked Feliks as he walked to the building.

Toris let out a small chuckle. "It's actually one of the places Alfred used to have his Anti-Soviet meetings. They keep updating the computers in here so we can have one huge real-time meeting, even if we all can't be there."

"Liet... how do you know… You know what? I like, don't want to know how you know this," said Feliks as he pulled the door open. "Let's just get inside before something comes and eats us."

Toris just smiled, nodded and followed Felks in. They walked down a long hallway that started to lead underground. Soon they were at a door with light peeking out from the sides. Toris pushed it open to reveal a room with a long table and many computer screens on the wall.

Sitting at this table already were the few nations who could escape their country.

Cuba was reclining in a chair gazing at the ceiling. Denmark, for once, did not look happy, and was trying to get dirt off of his boots. Francis was reading Voltaire. Norway was whispering to something in the air and Eduard was at the computers, booting them up and trying to connect the other nations. The nations stopped what they were doing to look at the new arrivals.

"You know, it would be wise if the person who set up this meeting was here before the others," said Norway flatly.

Feliks looked like he wanted to say something rude, but Toris stopped him. "We had some trouble on the trip to the jungle. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting."

Norway said nothing in reply. Cuba sighed, "When is this going to start? I want to tear into that bastard America for doing this to us!"

Eduard looked up, "I'm almost ready. Many of the nations are signing in already and I'm ready to connect them at your command."

Toris dusted himself off and Feliks pulled out a brush to straighten his hair again before they sat down. Denmark stopped dusting himself off and looked at the screens.

"Let's get this started then," he said. "The faster we do this. The faster we can find out who outed all of us."

"Okay, Eduard. Go!" said Toris with a serious face on.

Eduard pressed the buttons. "Connecting."

_**Alfred's house, USA**_

Alfred made sure his suit was correct and the curtains were closed before proceeding to his windowless panic room. He locked the door and turned his computer on. Equipped with a headset, he began working on finding a secure line to connect to the meeting's network.

He reached the network where a computer voice said, "Vocally verify who you are and your access code."

Alfred cleared his throat and said in a commanding tone, "This is Alfred F. Jones: United States of America. Access code is... Hero of Bunnies."

"Code accepted. Welcome Mr. Jones. Connecting to network 2506."

'Wait..._THAT'S MY SECRET NETWORK!_ How did Toris know about that place!?'

The computer screen flickered over to show the meeting room. The others waved but Cuba was about to rant at him when Alfred cut him off.

"Asshole America! What have you-"

"TORIS! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT PLACE?!" he screamed, shaking the monitor.

Toris laughed nervously. "Let's talk about that after the meeting. The others are coming on now."

_**London, England**_

Arthur made sure the obscuring and silencing spells were working before turning back to the computer screen.

"Good day everyone and America. Let's get started on fixing this problem, shall we?"

_**The outskirts of Ottawa**_

Canada smiled at the screen. "Here we go. We can all have a civil meeting to find out what happened."

_**In a manor in the forests of Germany**_

"Move over, Gilbert! This meeting is for _**present**_ nations only!" said Elizabeta as she pushed Gilbert out of the chair. "Go stand guard or something! Roderich will sit here."

"Elizabeta..." started Roderich.

"Hell no! This meeting needs my awesome presence! And I'm in danger here too!" he yelled.

"I'm hungry, can we make pasta after this? I never did get to cook lunch," said Feliciano trying to stop the fighting.

"No, we are certainly not having pasta for dinner."

"But why?"

"We can have pasta! Don't listen to that weak piano brat-OW! You hit me!"

"Because you deserved it!"

Ludwig couldn't take it anymore. "Everyone quiet! Gilbert will stay. We are already connected to the meeting. Everyone can hear us!" he roared.

There was a collective "Oh! Hi everyone!" said to the screen.

_**Lapland**_

Peter was in the living room watching Power Rangers with Hana-Tamago while Berwald and Tino set up the connection.

"We are on, Berwald," said Tino.

"T'nks, m'wife," said Berwald.

"Stop calling me that!"

_**Naples, Italy**_

"The mafia has confirmed that Feliciano is safe. He had been shot at, but no harm was done," said Antonio.

Lovino let out a sigh. "That's good. Now close the curtains and we'll log on to this meeting."

_**Bern, Switzerland**_

Vash made sure his guns were on hand and Liechtenstein was armed, just in case someone attacked them while they were talking to everyone at the meeting.

His boss had called telling him he was in trouble for shooting at that reporter, but he didn't care.

All he cared about was his sister and to find who out of their number did this.

_**In the air**_

Yekaterina sat in the private part of her plane and connected to the meeting. Hopefully, her brother and sister were going to attend.

She made sure everyone was gone before greeting the others.

_**Minsk, Belarus**_

Natasha adjusted her black wig as she walked into the Internet cafe.

"I want a private room and I don't want to be disturbed," she commanded the owner.

"What are you going to give me?" he asked with a bored look on his face.

Natasha handed him a stack of bills. "Is this enough?"

"G-Go ahead."

"Thank you."

_**Brussels**_

Belgium took out a bite of chocolate as she adjusted her camera.

"Hello," she said.

_**Somewhere in Latvia**_

Raivis cowered in the closet as he set up everything. It was the only place they would never find him.

_**In a field in Greece**_

Heracles used his wireless to connect to the network. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he also wanted to know how the others were going to fix this problem.

A kitty crawled on his head as the feed became clear.

"..."

_**Somewhere in China**_

Yao found the empty room they provided for him cold, but useful. No one would bother him.

"Who did this-aru?!" he demanded as soon as he was connected.

_**Somewhere in the Middle East**_

Sadiq was asleep on a train and oblivious of the meeting that was going on at that moment and oblivious of the two men watching him from the other side of the train.

_**One of the islands in Seychelles**_

Seychelles dried her hair as she looked at the laptop and said, "Someone better explain to me what the hell is going on!"

_**Northern Iceland**_

Iceland bundled up more into his huge jacket as he completed the process to log on. He said nothing when he was connected to the meeting. He waited for everyone to stop yelling at each other.

_**The Outback**_

Australia adjusted the satellite before logging into the network. He paused when he heard a howl in the air and then kept going.

"G'day mates! Now who or what caused this shitstorm?"

_**The backstreets of Taiwan**_

No one noticed the bleeding girl as they passed her in the alley. No one except one lone figure.

_**Tokyo**_

Kiku got comfortable and adjusted his headset. "Good evening everyone. I take it everyone is well?"

_**On a plane**_

The female bounty hunter tied up the still knocked-out TRNC and then stroked his head caringly. "I'm sorry, but this has to be done. Soon it will all be over." She tenderly put his hat back on his head.

_**The desert**_

Egypt was quiet but fuming as he waited for the others to log on.

_**South Korea**_

Korea felt underdressed as he noticed some were in suits. His agents were still getting his things. But the situation didn't mean he couldn't be cheerful.

"Hello big brother!"

_**In Roanapur, Thailand**_

Hong Kong and Thailand were led to Hotel Moscow to "talk" to the head of this branch of the Russian Mafia, and her old friend.

They were then taken to underground to a room with two computers. Standing in front of the computers were Balalaika and Ivan. Ivan smiled.

"Hello! I'm glad for you to join me. We will talk after this meeting with the others." It wasn't a question.

Thailand growled and Hong Kong looked on angrily. "Let me speak to them! There is something important I have to say!"

"Fine. Just don't let them know we are here together." Ivan turned on the computers. "Let's talk to the others, okay!"

Thailand sat in front of one of computers and Ivan on the other.

"Now let us begin this meeting."


	8. Chapter 8

_**In the Jungle**_

Bulgaria let out a cry as he tripped over a root and fell face first in the mud. Vietnam, who had been running in front of him quickly turned back around and ran to his side.

"Are you okay? Come on. Get up! They are right behind us!" she whispered harshly as she tugged him to his feet.

Bulgaria grunted as he stood upright again. His ankle felt twisted but she was right. They couldn't stop now. "I'm fine. Let's go!" he said.

Vietnam nodded and took his hand as they continued to run through the jungle. The sound of stomping boots and gruff voices followed them and soon they were in front of them as well.

Vietnam gritted her teeth. She hasn't had to think so quickly on feet in so many years. She took a deep breath and calmed down to think about the situation.

_'Okay. The enemy or who I assume is the enemy is in front of us and behind us and is moving in quickly. From what I was able to see of them before we both ran into the jungle, they have guns and we have no weapons. Bulgaria has a busted ankle now and there is no way we can outrun them,'_ she thought.

Vietnam quickly looked around them and spotted a small den that could fit both Bulgaria and her. "This way!" she whispered as she pulled Bulgaria to the cave. Once she got him inside she quickly dashed out again and began to grab some of the dead foliage that was on the ground and erased their tracks.

Running back to the den, she began to use the dead leaves and and branches to block the entrance. As soon as she had finished and had also hidden herself inside, the men chasing them had arrived to where they were standing just minutes before.

"Oi. Where did they go to?" said one of the men.

"I could have sworn I saw them right here."

"They aren't human you know. Maybe they have special powers?"

"Grr. Special powers or not, spread out and find them! We mustn't let them escape!" said another. The men grunted in agreement and ran off in different directions.

Vietnam and Bulgaria let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"So, how long do you think we have to wait until we can move from here?" asked Bulgaria.

"Let's wait thirty minutes, then we will make a mad run to the bunker where everyone else is having the meeting. We need to warn them that somebody found out about it and is coming to get us!"

_**The Meeting**_

Germany adjusted the camera and cleared his throat. "If I may, Lithuania, I shall take control of this meeting for the moment to address what has happened. I thank you for setting up this meeting. I know that this must have been very hard to do."

"It was no problem. Really," said Lithuania humbly and with a nervous smile before he sat down in his chair.

"Last night, the major news networks and newspapers in our respective countries were given proof our existence. We must found out how and where they got this information. There is no way that every single one of our countries had a security breach at the same time. Something else is at work here."

"Like what?" asked Norway, "You think one us of told?"

"That could be a possibility."

"But why?" asked Belgium. "What is there to gain from that?"

"Maybe recognition? They want the world to know that their country exists?" said Canada.

"If that was true, you would be the first suspect Matt," America joked.

"Y-You shut up! You know I wouldn't pull something like this!" yelled Canada angrily.

"Chill Matt. I was just joking," America nervously smiled back.

"This is not a time to joke around America!" exclaimed England. "Our people and our lives could be in grave danger!"

America dropped the smile and looked away. "You don't think I know that? I said I was sorry."

"Anyway, if it was for recognition then Taiwan, Sealand, and the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus would be suspects," said Austria.

" And Sealand is automatically cleared of suspicion since he has been with us for the past few weeks," piped in Finland and Sweden nodded in agreement.

"So could it be someone who isn't here?" asked Iceland.

"That's right. Who isn't here that received one of your emails Lithuania-aru?" inquired China.

Lithuania thought for a moment before speaking, "Well, I sent emails to Tibet and Mongolia, but with Tibet, I got an email back saying that he was up in the mountains training his mind and had been for months. He is due back in Lhasa in a day or so."

"So we can cross Tibet off then," said Thailand.

"What about Mongolia?" asked Australia.

"His aide sent me an email saying that Mongolia disappeared weeks ago but told me that's normal for him to leave without telling people where he is going. He likes to wander around on the steppes or something like that," said Lithuania.

"Any word on when he would be back?"

Lithuania shook his head. "The email went on to say that he will just come back when he wants."

"So who else is missing?"

"Netherlands is vacationing somewhere," said Belgium with an exasperated look on her face. "He wouldn't tell me where just in case someone was listening in. He said he would try to get here without being seen."

"Okay then, what about Kenya, Ghana, Zimbabwe, Uganda, Cameroon and Botswana and the others?" asked Cuba. "Any word from them?"

"Ah well, they said would try to make it here when they could. They said they all had to find ways to escape their countries with people noticing," said Seychelles, "If they couldn't make it, I was supposed to tell them what happened."

"That just leaves Turkey, Taiwan, Vietnam, and Bulgaria who didn't reply back," said Lithuania.

"So, like, should they be considered suspects or what?" asked Poland.

"Suspects is a strong word," said Spain, "I think we should wait until they reply before jumping to conclusions about them."

"Spain is right," said France. "They could just be unable to check their emails."

"They still should have found a way to contact us," said Russia.

"What motive would those four have anyway?" asked Ukraine. "They would have no reason to out all of us."

"Taiwan might have one since she wanted to be independent from me for years-aru," China said softly.

"But China," started South Korea, "I don't think she would ever resort to-"

"Everybody stop," interrupted Norway. "Do any of you hear that?"

The nations who were in the room and the ones on the screens fell silent and listened.

It was footsteps. Two pairs of footsteps were quickly running down the corridor to where the room was.

Denmark and Cuba, who were closest to the door, quickly stood up and stood in front of the door with chairs in their hands. The nations on the computers got posed to cut off their computers and Estonia was ready to cut the feed. The ones at the table slowly started to stand up so they could join the fight as well.

The footsteps got louder and closer. Denmark and Cuba got posed and ready to fight who ever came through that door.

The door flew open and two figures burst in and fell on the floor. Cuba and Denmark raised the chairs and were about to bring them down on the two intruders until they noticed who they were.

"Vietnam and Bulgaria?" they all said in unison. The pair looked worse for wear. They were covered in dirt and scratches and mud and leaves were caked in their hair.

Both nations sat up and tried to catch their breath. Norway handed them bottles of water.

"Like, what happened to you two?" asked Poland.

"W-We a-all need to get out of here!" said Vietnam breathlessly.

"What?" asked Lithuania. "What do you mean?"

"Men...Men in the jungle!" gasped Bulgaria. "They chased us-_wheeze_-They somehow knew about this meeting!"

"We both thought we lost them but they found us! We might have 10 minutes at the most."

"_**WHAT?!"**_ everyone collectively yelled.

As soon as they said that, there was a distant but loud boom from the corridor. The nations in the room looked down the corridor.

"That's them! They're coming!" Bulgaria cried out in fear and scrambled to his feet, forgetting that his ankle was twisted and he collapsed back onto the ground in pain. Vietnam quickly got him back up to his feet and moved him away from the door.

France quickly slammed the door shut while Norway, Lithuania, and Poland flipped the conference table over and with Denmark's and Cuba's help pushed it against the door. They started to pile the chairs against the door as well.

"This barricade isn't going to hold them for long once they get here," said Denmark with a grimace, "We need to get out of here before they get here." Lithuania nodded in agreement and looked back at the monitors.

"America! Is there another way out of this room?" he asked.

America snapped to attention and put on a serious look. "Yes there is. Behind you and to your left there is a secret panel on the wall. Pound on it five times and it should open."

"Okay!" Lithuania went to go open the door.

"Estonia," America started, "I'm going to need you destroy these computers. I can't have anyone access the sensitive information on them. So I am going to tell you how to do it."

Estonia quickly sat down in the chair and started typing while America spoke to him.

While this was going on, Belarus muttered something which made Ukraine cry out, "Sister! What's going on?! Tell me!" But before she could get an answer, the screen which showed Belarus fizzled out.

"Sister!"

"It seems there has been a breach and they might know where all of our current locations are," said Austria. "We must all log off and contact each other when it is safe."

"Agreed," said Iceland.

"Of course," said Finland and Sweden in unison.

"Yes," said Seychelles, "And Egypt and I will try to contact the others and tell them this."

Egypt nodded.

"Ciao, everyone," said Romano.

The screens began to fizzle out one by one as the nations logged off.

The Hong Kong remembered something. "Wait everyone! Someone broke into my home and stole the locations of-" but his screen fizzled out before he could finish.

Then the sound of many heavy footsteps echoed on the other side of the barricaded door.

"Please tell me you are almost done Estonia!" asked Cuba.

Estonia began to type faster. "Almost...There! I'm done!" He pressed one final button and quickly backed away as the computer began to fizzle and pop. Smoke began to come out.

"And, like, that is our cue to go!" cried out Poland as he pushed Lithuania through the secret door.

The other nations quickly went through the door as well and it slammed and locked shut behind them.

France looked around and saw that they were in a dark and rock tunnel.

"Are there no lights in this tunnel?" he said as he felt along the wall and walked. The others walked behind him.

"It seems like it," said Norway, "Let me try something."

He began to whisper something and then a bright green light appeared in front of them and illuminated the passageway.

"There. That's better, isn't it?"

"Much better. Thank you Norway," said Vietnam as she shifted Bulgaria's weight.

Cuba noticed this and said, "Here, let me help." He put an arm around Bulgaria and took him off of her shoulders. "You've been helping him all this time. You must be tired."

Vietnam let out a weary sigh. "Yes I am."

"I'm sorry for being a burden on you Vietnam," Bulgaria said softly. He looked down in shame.

"No! You weren't a burden at all! It's just been a long day."

"It's been a long few days for all of us," said Estonia. "I wish I could just go home and sleep until this whole thing blows over."

"If it ever does blow over," retorted Denmark. He ran a hand through his hair. "Man, this was supposed to be my day off to fish and relax."

They all fell silent after this and kept walking down the tunnel. After about thirty minutes of walking, the tunnel shook with an explosion. The group of nations looked behind them in shock.

"Either that was the computer exploding or it is whoever is chasing us," said Lithuania.

"Well, America didn't tell me that the computer would explode," said Estonia. "So it must be..."

Estonia trailed off and the others looked at each other in anxiety.

_'Who are those people? Why are they after us and who do they work for?'_ Lithuania thought to himself.

"I think it may be time for us to walk a little quicker, non?" France said with fear in his voice.

The other nations nodded and quickened their pace to almost a run.

"Do any of you know where this thing ends?" asked Bulgaria.

"No. But it totally doesn't really matter right now," said Poland as he practically sprinted. "As long as it like gets us away from them, I don't care!"

"I smell salt water," said Cuba. "We must be near the ocean."

Denmark pointed ahead. "I see daylight!"

Up ahead and around a bend, there was light shining on the tunnel wall. The nations hurried around the bend to see...

An empty grotto.

There was nothing in the grotto except a few wooden boxes and some things covered in tarp.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh come on!" cried out Denmark as he kicked a rock in anger. "What's the point of having a secret escape grotto if you don't have anything to escape in?"

"He might have thought it was cool or something," said Norway.

"This means we really are trapped," Lithuania said in a voice of resignation.

Vietnam pointed to a mass behind a huge rock . "Oh no we're not. Look!"

Behind the rock was a small and rusty, but seaworthy yacht. The name on yacht was the _USS Minnow._

"I knew America wouldn't lead us to a dead end!" said France as he made his way to the yacht. The others followed him except Estonia. Estonia looked at the wooden boxes and then back at opening to the tunnel.

An idea popped into his head.

"Hey guys," he said aloud. Everyone turned back at him.

"What Estonia?" asked Cuba in an exasperated tone of voice. "We need to get out of here now. We are running out time!"

Estonia turned to the group and smiled a little. "I think I've found a way to buy us more time."

"What do you mean?" asked Bulgaria.

"First we need to check what is in those boxes and see if we can use them," Estonia started to explain. "While we are doing that, Norway can get the yacht started. Then we are going to take everything in here, from the boxes to whatever is under those tarps to block the tunnel. This way, unless they use explosives again, it will take a while for them to get to us and we would be far away from when they do break through."

The others stared at him and Estonia started to blush.

"...Or not. Sorry."

"That sounds like it would work," said Denmark. He pumped his fist. "Well, what are waiting for? Let's do this!"

_**A little later**_

The group of men rounded the bend in the tunnel only to be greeted by a blockade of huge wooden boxes and crates.

"What in the world?" one said aloud. The Leader growled.

"Well, get out the C4 and let's blow this crap out of our way."

"Um, we used all the C4 just to get into the bunker and into the tunnel sir," another soldier said.

"We did? Well then I guess you guys will be moving these boxes by hand! Now get to it! We can't let them get away!"

"Yes sir!" said all the soldiers at once and then began to move the boxes away.

Unfortunately for them, the nations had already escaped.

_**On the Sea**_

The nations were on the open sea already sailing far away from the grotto. Lithuania pulled Estonia into a hug.

"Your plan worked Estonia! Good job!"

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting it to work so well," he replied.

"I'm glad it did work," piped in Vietnam as she open up one of the protein bars she found the crates. "I did not want to find out what they would do to us if they did catch us."

"Same here," agreed Cuba as he lit a cigarette while looking over the bow.

"I could have taken them on!" declared Denmark. "I just didn't want to."

Norway, who was steering the ship, groaned and rolled his eyes.

"So where are we going?" asked Norway. "Did you bring a map Estonia? I would like know where I am so I can sail this thing properly."

Estonia went pale. "Oh no..."

France rubbed his temples. "Please do not tell me we are in the middle of the ocean and we do not have a map."

"Like, you didn't think your cunning plan through, did you?" asked Poland as he hit Estonia's head.

"This means we have to turn around and go back to the island," sighed Bulgaria.

"Back there? To the armed men with bombs and who, for some reason, want to capture us? We should like, keep going!" cried Poland.

"And get lost? I'll take my chances with them," retorted Bulgaria.

"Guys..." said Norway.

"We need to do something," said Lithuania who sat down on the deck. "Maybe there is a map back at the grotto?"

"Guys..." said Norway again.

"They probably have broken through the barricade already. Going back there would be dangerous," said Cuba.

"Guys!" Norway yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Norway. "What is it bro?" asked Denmark.

Norway pointed ahead. "If you guys stopped fighting for a minute you would see there's a ship right in front of us."

Sure enough, there was a large sail boat about a half a mile away from them.

France looked at the ship closely and then his eyes widened. "I think I know that ship. And if it is who I think it is we're saved."

_**Also on the sea**_

Waves crashed against the large sailboat as it sliced through the waters. Inside the boat sat Netherlands and his bunny, which was happily eating a carrot stick. Netherlands was on his laptop, frowning at it.

Netherlands sighed as he looked at his emails. Belgium had sent him an email stating that the meeting that he was heading to had been cut short. She didn't say why, though.

"Damn. And I was almost there too," he said to himself. "I could just turn back around and finish my vacation before heading back home to whatever mess that awaits me." He looked down at his bunny. "What do you think?"

The rabbit just looked up at him and continued to happily munch on its carrots.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to go turn around and hopefully find a place to vacation in peace and where the girls don't call me 'Edward' or something like that. It gets annoying." Netherlands closed the laptop and gave the rabbit a small pat on the head before getting up and heading outside to change course.

As he stepped outside, he took a deep breath before heading to the helm. He loved the salty sea air of the sea. It made him feel free.

Netherlands was about turn around when he spotted a yacht ahead of him with familiar people on it. Someone was standing in the front of the ship trying to signal him by waving his arms around wildly.

"Is that...? It can't be," he muttered before reaching for his binoculars. He looked through them to see that it was Denmark waving at him.

_'What are they doing out here in that old thing?'_ he thought before staying on course to meet with the old yacht.. He sailed right beside the boat and tied the two ships together.

Netherlands leaned over the side of his boat with a bored look on his face. "Hello everyone. What are you doing out here?"

Lithuania gave him a small and tired smile. "It's a long story. If you let us aboard, we'll tell you the whole thing."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Taipei, Taiwan**_

The group of suited men stared at the puddle of blood on the ground.

"How did she get away with that gunshot wound?" said the youngest man.

"Never mind the gunshot wound. How did walk away after falling nine stories?" said another.

"Well, she isn't human. There's no telling what she can survive through," said the third man. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "She couldn't have gotten far with those injures, human or not. Spread out and search for her! I do not want to tell the boss we lost her."

"On it sir!" said the men in unison before the broke apart to look for Taiwan.

Unknown to them a figure was watching them from a window above the alley. As soon as the men left, the figure stepped away from the window and looked behind them.

On the floor of the apartment lay the bandaged, yet unconscious Taiwan.

'_Do not worry. You are safe now,'_ thought the figure. _'I won't let them get you.'_

**Minsk, Belarus**

Belarus watched the commotion on the computer screen unfold with disinterest in her eyes. Although her fellow nations were in trouble, it did not concern her. As long as her dear brother and sister were fine

Suddenly, she heard distant yelling on the other side of the door. Being very careful and quiet, she rose from the computer desk and walked over to the door and peered out. The yelling got louder and Belarus walked out and looked over the railing and down below at the lobby of the internet cafe.

The yelling was coming from two men dressed in black. They were standing at the front desk and intimidating the clerk. They were showing him a picture of some sort.

"This woman! Have you seen her?" demanded one of the men.

The clerk shrugged and smirked before he said, "I may have or I may not have. I might need a little something to jog my memory, if you know what mean?"

The second man slammed down onto the counter a stack of bills. Vastly, larger than the one she gave him when she got there. The clerk picked up the stack and flipped through it.

"Is that enough?"

"Yes. Yes it is. She's upstairs in room 203," he said without looking up.

Belarus cursed and dashed back into the room just as the men were turning around. She then locked the door and put a chair under to doorknob to stall for time before going back to the computer.

"I am sorry, but I must leave now," she muttered. "Brother and Sister, don't worry. We will see each other again soon."

She heard her sister Ukraine cry out, "Sister! What's going on?! Tell me!" before she cut the connection and shut off the computer. Belarus took out a magnet and stuck it to the side of the computer. They mustn't find out who she was talking to. She then began to pack up her things and stuff them into her bag. Just as she finished, the doorknob rattled.

"Open this door! We know you are in there!" said one voice and then the door started being banged on.

"Damn," whispered Belarus as she looked around for a way to escape. The only way out was the door and the window.

"I guess that is my only exit then," she said to herself before going over to the window and opened it. Underneath the window was a small overhang she could stand on and a few feet away was a thick water drain pipe.

Belarus took a deep breath, tightened the duffel bag, and carefully went out the window and onto the overhang. She slowly stood up and began to inch her way over to the water pipe.

'_I will not allow myself to be captured by these cowardly humans. I will escape and whoever sent them after me will pay,'_ she thought to herself as she moved over to the object of her freedom, the water pipe.

She smiled when she reached it and began to climb down it. She halfway down the pipe and was almost to freedom when she heard a shout from above. It was one of the men and he was hanging out of the window.

"You! Stop!" he said pointed a gun at her. She froze and then looked down. She wasn't too far up from the ground. She looked back up at the man with a hard glare.

"No."

And she pushed away from the pipe and the wall and fell to the ground.

She fell to the ground in the alleyway and landed into a tuck and roll. She stopped and looked back up at the window. No one was there anymore. They must be on their way downstairs to get her.

Belarus quickly opened her bag and pulled out a black wig and dark sunglasses. She put on the wig and then hurried out of the alley and to the crowds on the street. When she got there, she put on the sunglasses and tried to blend in as she walked down the street.

As she walked, the men in black walked right past her as they looked around for her. Belarus smirked and kept walking as she planned her next step.

**At The Principality of Wy**

Wy let out a shrill scream when her prince was hit in the head with a nightstick by a masked man in black. The Prince let out a groan and collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Wy tried to run over to her boss's side but one of the other men grabbed her and yanked her back. "Prince! Prince, please speak to me!" she cried as she struggled and kicked to escape

The Prince looked up at her weakly. "L-Let her go! Let her go now!"

The man who hit him began to kick him the side until he passed out.

"There. I was getting sick of him," he spat out.

Wy let out a growl. "You won't get away with this! My friends and Australia and New Zealand will get you! You'll pay!"

"Do you really think they will notice that you have gone missing? Any of them?" asked the man. "You aren't a major nation and Australia and New Zealand are missing. No one will know that you are gone until it is far too late. And your so called 'friends'? You'll be seeing them real soon, you brat."

Wy stopped her struggling looked at him shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

The man didn't answer her. He then looked up at her captor. "Knock her out as well. I don't want to listen to her crying as we fly back."

"Roger."

Wy renewed her struggling. "No! Let me go! Someone help!"

She soon felt a sharp pain in her neck and then saw nothing but darkness.

**In the Australian Outback**

A shiver ran down Australia's back and a feeling of dread overcame him as he packed up the computer equipment.

"What is the feeling?" he said to no one. _'Did something happen to the others?'_ he thought. _'Or is someone out here?'_

Australia stood up and looked around his camp. There was no one there except his koala. He shook his head.

"It's probably just nothing. I'm probably just paranoid about what I just saw on the computer. I just hope everyone made it out okay."

The feeling and shiver passed and Australia continued to put his things away, oblivious to what was happening on his own continent.


	11. Chapter 11

_**On the Border of Sweden and Finland**_

Finland let out a sigh as he signed out of the network. "This is getting more complicated by the hour, isn't it Sweden?"

Sweden grunted in agreement. "I still want to know why someone told the humans what we are and who they are. All we do know is that someone is attacking us and that Turkey and Taiwan are suspects." Sweden furrows his brow in thought. "But I don't think those two have anything to do with this though."

"I don't think they've done anything either. For all we know, they could be in trouble." Finland looked down at the desk. "I want to get out of here and investigate myself but we're stuck here because of those reporters outside." Finland slammed his fist down on the desk and Sweden jumped in surprise. "Damn it! This is so frustrating!"

Sweden placed a comforting hand Finland's shoulder and said nothing.

The two nations sat in silence for a while while Finland calmed down. The faint sounds of Sealand's cartoon and his laughter drifted into the room.

Tino relaxed and rose from computer desk. He shrugged off Sweden's hand and stretched. "Thank you. I needed that. Anyway, it is getting late. How about we make some tea or coffee to relax a bit, hmm?"

"That sounds nice. I think we still have your favorite tea in the cupboard and I'll make a snack for Sealand and Hanatamago while we are in the kitchen," said Sweden as he rose from his chair as well and began to walk out the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Finland glanced out the window before taking a seat at the table. "Hmm, it seems the reporters left."

"Mm, I guess they couldn't take the cold," muttered Sweden as he filled a kettle full of water and set the kettle on the stove.

Finland turned away from the window. "Berwald," he began softly, "Someone is out there though and they aren't reporters."

"Do you know how many?" Sweden softly said back as he took out some teabags and coffee mugs.

"No. I only saw two, but there maybe more."

"What should we do?"

"I don't think they know that we know they are out there."

"Your gun and my sword are in the parlor," Sweden said as he opened the refrigerator and took out a small juice box and some pudding. "I'm going to give these to Sealand and tell him and Hanatamago to hide. I'll get our weapons while I'm gone. Keep an eye out on them." He placed the items on a tray.

The kettle on the stove rattled.

"Okay. Be quick about it though," Finland faked yawned and glanced out the window again and froze. "What the-"

Sweden, who was already about to leave the room, turned around. "What is it?"

The figures outside had shown themselves. There were about twelve people outside and three of them were putting large cylindrical objects on their shoulders.

Finland's eyes widened when he realized what they were. He jumped from the chair and started to run.

"Sweden! Get down!"

The kettle whistled.

And the room exploded.

_**Lhasa, Tibet**_

Tibet adjusted the bag on his shoulders as he walked back into the city and towards the temple where he lived.

As he was walking by, people were whispering and pointing at him. At first, he paid them no mind. He thought they were just tourists who had never seen a monk before. But then he realized it was his own people staring at him.

'_What is going on here?'_ he thought. _'Did something happen?'_

These thoughts stayed in his head until he was halfway home. Suddenly a little boy ran up to him and bowed.

Smiling, he bowed back. "Yes, young one?" The little boy pulled out a small fruit.

"Tibet. Please accept my gift for you," said the child. Tibet gave the boy another smile and took the fruit.

"Why thank you child. I'll enjoy-" he paused. "Tibet? Did you just call me Tibet?"

The child nodded again. "That's who you are, aren't you?" he said before bowing again and running back to his parents.

Tibet was too shocked to even respond and quickly began to run to the temple.

"How did those people know who I am?" he thought aloud. "What happened while I was gone?"

Tibet quickly walked through the temple to speak to the head monk. The monk smiled sadly at Tibet. "Welcome back. It seems you found out that the people know who you are."

He nodded. "How did this happen?"

The monk sighed. "According to the nation, Lithuania, I think, there was a leak. Your fellow nations sent you a notice about this but you've been gone.

"So what do I do now?"

"For the safety of the people here in the temple and for your own safety, I've arranged for you to stay at one of the distant temples so that you can figure out what to do now. They will be expecting you and since they don't get many people, you should be okay."

"Thank you very much. I'll leave at midnight," said Tibet. _'Maybe I can contact someone and figure out what is all going on while I am there.'_

_**The Italy and France border**_

Seborga adjusted the hat on his head and made sure it hide his hair curl and calm himself before he moved from the alleyway he was hiding in.

"Who are those guys and what do they want with me?" he said to himself.

He knew about the leak but since his name wasn't on there he thought he was safe. _'Man, was I wrong.'_

He was enjoying his daily quest to hit on some of the nice girls in his city and then the next thing he knows he is being chased by these men who are calling him Seborga. They chased him out of the city and he only got away because he hid in a truck full of hay.

'_I've gotten away from these jerks for now but I still need help. Maybe all I need to do is cross the border and make my way to Monaco's. She can help me!'_

Seborga pushed away from the wall and began to make his way to the border. Unknown to him, he was being followed again...


	12. Chapter 12

_ **Thailand** _

Hong Kong slammed a fist down onto the computer desk, making Thailand jump in surprise and for Russia to give him a questioning look.

"Damn it," he said. "I wasn't able to warn them at all!"

Thailand tilted his head in confusion. "Warn them about what?"

"Before the meeting I was informed that my home had been ransacked and the criminals stole my address book with nearly all of the locations of our other homes," answered Hong Kong. "We could be in even more danger now."

"What?!" exclaimed Thailand. "Can they find us here then?"

"Thankfully, no they can't," Hong Kong let out a sigh and slumped in his seat. "I was smart enough not to put the address for my apartment here in that book. After all, why put the addresses for my own homes in my address book?"

"Well that's true."

"So," interrupted Russia, who had been silent for a while, "We need figure out a way to warn everyone about this problem, huh?" He rose from his chair and adjusted his scarf. "Or shall I say _you_ need to figure out a way."

Hong Kong sat up straight in his chair and stared at Russia with confusion. "Us?" he asked. "You aren't going to help?"

Russia shook his head no. "I have things I need to attend to first, like my own investigation to find out who did this to us. If I have time, maybe I'll help you." He started to walk to the door and paused before exiting the room. He turned his head and looked at both Hong Kong and Thailand. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. You are free to leave but don't try to leave the city. If you do, you will greatly regret it." With that he left.

Hong Kong scoffed. "Jerk. Who does he think he is? He doesn't tell me what to do." He rose from his seat. "Come on Thailand, let's go. I'm going to need your help with this." He grabbed Thailand's arm, tugged him out of his seat and roughly pulled him to the exit.

"Hong Kong wait! What do you need help with? Come on! Tell me!"

_ **Canada** _

Canada groaned in frustration as he hung up on his boss. That was the tenth time the man had called to check up on him and to complain. He was fine just bored, annoyed, and really worried. Because he was pinned down in his own house by the press he couldn't find out how the others were doing especially since someone had attacked those at the meeting. He wondered how they found out about the meeting in the first place.

"Were we attacked by the people who leaked the info about us or was it someone else who is taking advantage of the situation," he wondered aloud. Canada let out a weary sigh as he ran his hand through his hair before sitting down on his couch next to Kumajiro.

"This is frustrating."

Kumajiro looked away from the television to look at Canada. "What's wrong,what's-your-name?"

"I'm Canada, remember?" he said before taking the remote from the bear and started flipping through the channels. There was nothing on except more news and updates from the humans about how the situation was going and opinions from experts.

"There has to be a rerun or something on," he muttered as he changed the channels.

"-Alien spaceship hovering about the home of the supposed personification of the United States!"

Canada stopped and stared at the screen. "Oh fuck. Why now?Of all times to visit. Why now?"  
>'Can this get any worse?' he thought as he watched the news report in horror.<p>

_ **Monaco** _

Monaco let out a sigh of relief as she left the casino a few hours before dawn. She had just gotten off of a long double shift and was really tired. All she wanted was to go home and sleep. She noticed that she had nearly fifteen missed calls from her boss, France, and the others but she thought nothing of it since they normally did that when she was off working her 'second job.' Whatever it was, it could wait until after she went home and slept.

As soon as Monaco reached her car, she heard rustling in the bushes next to it. She froze and then went into a defensive stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded."I won't hesitate to kick your ass, you know!"

A figure launched out the bushes and Monaco got ready to defend herself. However, said figure collapsed in front of her and started sobbing. Monaco dropped her stance and looked at the figure in confusion until she notices the crooked haircurl. "Seborga? Is that you?"

The figure, now identified as Seborga, looked up at her with teary eyes. "Oh Monaco! Please save me! They are coming for me!"

"What? Who is?"

"I don't know but they've been chasing me ever since I left my home!"

"Oh come on then." She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the casino. "I just got off of work and now I'm going back again."

Seborga looked up at her. "Why do you work here at a casino when you have a job in the government?"

"For extra money of course. I wear a wig when I work here so no one recognizes me," she answered before entering through the employee's entrance. They walked down the hallway until they reached until an empty office.

As soon as they entered, she quickly locked the door. "So tell me Seborga, what the hell is going on?"

_ **Somewhere** _

TRNC let out a small moan and slowly opened his eyes. His head was throbbing and everything hurt. _'What happened?'_ he wondered.

"Ah! You're awake! Good, good! We were getting kinda worried there for a while!" said a woman's cheerful voice.

_'Who's that?'_ he thought, his mind still muddled. He tried to get up but found out he couldn't move at all. It was then he fully woke up and because aware.

TRNC found himself bolted and shackled to a bed. He began to struggle against his bonds. "W-What is this!?" he shrieked in fear.

The person who spoke before, a woman in a lab coat, put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "Now, now. Fighting won't do you any good and it would be easier on you if you didn't fight."

TRNC stopped struggling but glared at the woman. "Why have you kidnapped me? Do you know who I am?!"

"Of course we know what you are: an immortal being with eternal youth. You are a fascinating scientific find." She leaned over him and ran her hands down his trembling face and body. She then looked him in the eye. "I cannot wait until we start the tests on you."

"T-Tests?! What tests?"

The woman stood up straight again and wagged her finger. "That's all I can say for now. I can't ruin the surprise! Good bye boy. I'll be seeing you real soon." The woman left and locked the door, leaving TRNC shaking in fear and trying to calm down.

He looked around the room, trying to see if there was something he could use to escape with. That is when he realized he wasn't alone in the room. Strapped to a table on the other side of the room was Wy. Her eyes were closed and she was pale. "Wy!" he whispered loudly. "Wy, wake up!"

But she said nothing and that scared him. _'What did they do her?'_ he thought as he let out a frustrated sigh. He needed to figure out a way out of here but his throbbing head was keeping him from coming up with a good plan. He stared at the ceiling trying to will his headache away and started hoping that someone would come and save them.


	13. Chapter 13

_ ** Hong Kong** _

Macau stood outside of Hong Kong's ruined home in shock. "I wonder what happened here?" he said aloud before walking inside. "Hello? Anyone here?"

Everything was overturned. Sofas and chairs tipped over. The bookshelf had all of the books pulled out and the books themselves had pages ripped out of them. The kitchen was a total loss. It looked like someone was searching for something and then smashed things when they didn't find it. Macau bent down and ran his hands over what once was a beautiful statue. Instead, it was broken into pieces. "Hong Kong is going to be so upset when he sees this. This statue was his favorite."

He got back up and continued his look around the house for any sign of Hong Kong. "It seems like he wasn't home when this happened. Thank goodness!" He went up the stairs and entered Hong Kong's office. "But, where did he go?"

"Maybe there's a clue to where he went to in here?" he wondered to himself before he started searching through the scattered papers. He was so focused on his work, he didn't realize that someone was behind him until he felt something cold and metallic pressed against the back of his head. He froze.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice chuckled. "Are you lost little boy?" There were a few more laughs behind him.

"S-Sorry. I was just checking this place out," Macau stammered. "I-I'm going to leave now ok-"

"No you aren't," interrupted the voice. "You are coming with us a going on a little ride."

Macau let out scream before it was muffled by a large hand.

_** Republic of Molossia**_

Molossia landed a kick to his assailant's face. The attacker let out a groan as he fell to the ground. Molossia cracked his knuckles and looked around at the others who surrounded him. "Che. Who else wants some? I'll make you regret attacking me in my own home."

"Damn it! Why is this one nearly grown and so strong?!" growled one of the men.

"I know right? The others were just children. We really need to capture this one so we can figure out how he grew up when the others didn't," said another.

_ 'Wait, others? Are they talking about the other mirconations?'_ wondered Molossia. "Hey! What did you do to the others? Answer me!"

One of the men chuckled, "Oh you'll find out soon."

Molossia was about to attack the man and force him to talk when he felt something hit is back. He paused and saw that it was a tranquilizer. Soon more hit him. "Oh that's not fair," he said before dropping to his knees. He struggled to stay up but soon fell over onto the ground.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was "They are going to be pleased with this test subject."

_ **In Taiwan** _

Taiwan slowly opened her eyes and let out a small groan.

'Where am I?' she thought. 'The last thing I remember is being chased by those people and then- Ah! Those people!'

Taiwan tried to get up until someone grabbed her arm. "Calm down Taiwan. You're fine," said a familiar voice. Taiwan turned to see Mongolia sitting at her side.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" she asked.

Mongolia sighed. "About a week ago, I found myself being pursued by some strange people while on my walks around my country. I would have just hid myself as a member of one of the nomads but I didn't want to endanger them just in case those people were dangerous. And I was right. Those people were dangerous. They had no qualms about harassing the nomads during their search for me. When I was spotted, they would chase me for hours. I barely escaped capture. Once I got to a city, I sneaked onto a cargo plane heading here hoping to hide out at your home but that plan was dashed when I saw your house ransacked and those same people that were chasing me chasing you," Mongolia shifted in his place before continuing, his face full of worry and concern.

"When they shot you and you fell to the ground, I was so scared. I thought they had seriously hurt you. I kind of just quickly grabbed you and took you up here. That was a day ago."

"Where is here?" she asked.

"It's an old empty apartment near where you fell. No one knows that we're here and the ones chasing you have left the area for now. So you can heal and rest without any worries."

"Well that's good. What about my bag? I had my laptop and phone in there."

Mongolia produced the stylish bag. "Luckily, your stuff survived the fall," he said, "There isn't any power here, so we have to wait until we leave to use them."

"Yeah, we can't exactly stay here. They could come back," Taiwan sighed. "I hate leaving without telling my boss, but it isn't safe for us here."

"Yeah they could. Good thing before I found you, I already arranged for us a trip on a ship headed to South Korea. It leaves the day after tomorrow, so that gives you time to finish healing and time for us to plan."

"I just hope South Korea won't mind us staying with him for a while," replied Taiwan as she laid back down to rest.

"We need to hope that he isn't in the same danger that we're in at the moment," said Mongolia. "Now you rest. I'll go make you some food so you can heal up and get better."


	14. Chapter 14

**[Author's Note]: Hello everyone reading this! I hope you guys are liking this story so far! If you haven't noticed yet, many of the events in this story happen at different times and not on the same day. To give you an explanation everything in Taiwan's intro part in Chapter 6 happens hours before and then during Chapter 1 when England called America. I will be posting a timeline of events later on once I know it is not spoiling anything about the story. If you readers can figure out what the timeline is, don't be shy. Tell me and I'll tell you if you're close or not.**

**Also, starting with this chapter, I am raising the rating to M. Just to be safe.**

**Enjoy!**

_ ** Switzerland ** _

Switzerland glared out the window at the reporters. They had thinned out because it was getting late but there was still a sizable number. _'Are they ever going to leave? Maybe I should fire a few more warning shots to scare them off.'_ he thought before shaking his head. _ 'No I can't do that. My bosses are still mad at me for shooting at that reporter. This is so frustrating!'_ He moved away from the window and sat down in an armchair next to his fireplace.

The door to his study opened and Lichtenstein walked in carrying a tray of tea and small cakes. She set the tray on a small table and poured Switzerland some tea before carrying the cup over to the other nation. Switzerland smiled at her in thanks and took the tea but didn't drink it.

"Brother," Lichtenstein started in her soft voice, "what should we do? This whole thing is getting out of hand and we still don't know what happened to the others that were at the meeting."

Switzerland sipped some of the tea before responding. "I have no idea. We can't leave without those reporters noticing us. And even if we were to escape here, people know who we are now so they would just call the news and we'll be back in the same situation." Switzerland gripped the teacup hard before continuing. " I wish we could get to my home in the mountains, then we would have all the things we need to investigate this matter. And we would finally have some privacy." He turned his face away from her and glared at the fireplace.

Liechtenstein said nothing as she walked back over and poured herself some tea. As she poured some honey into her tea she finally spoke. "I believe, brother," she began and Switzerland turned away from the fireplace to look at her. With her back still turned to him, Liechtenstein repeated herself, " I believe, brother, I may have an idea about how to escape from here." With that statement, she finished preparing her tea and walked back over to Switzerland who had a look of surprise written on his face. Liechtenstein sat down in the chair across from him and daintily took a sip of her tea.

"Well, what is it? What's the plan?" he asked.

"All we need to do is just disguise ourselves as the staff that comes to clean the house every morning and sneak out. I have some hair dye and the staff keeps spare clothes in the closet downstairs. I could dress as a boy and you as one of our female cleaners and leave when they do."

"But won't they figure out that we are gone after a while?"

Liechtenstein gave him a small smile. "Not if we create dummies of ourselves. I also have a tape recorder so that we can record our voices so that no one will figure out that we are gone until we are too far away for them to track. Also, to keep the staff from coming up here and finding the dummies before we can make a clean escape, I can just leave a note that we'll clean the upstairs ourselves and to not come up here." She took another sip of her tea before finishing. "The staff you have is very loyal so we shouldn't have any problems."

Switzerland relaxed in his chair and smiled. "You really thought this out. How long have you been planning this?"

"From the moment we were trapped in here by those reporters. I wasn't planning on using this plan at all but with what happened at the meeting, I don't believe that it would be safe for us to stay here any longer."

"I agree. Whoever attacked the meeting could come after us and they might hurt those humans out there just to get to us," Switzerland sighed before continuing, "How long will it take to get everything ready?"

"A few hours. I should be done and have our hair dyed before the morning crew even gets here," she replied before finishing off her tea. She then rose from her chair. "Brother, you can just stay here until I need you for the fitting and to do your hair. I've already picked where we are going to stay once we escape from here."

Switzerland rose as well. "Actually, I think I will help you. That would make things go faster, don't you think?"

_**Somewhere in Southern Europe**_  
>Cameroon adjusted his cap and bag and boarded the train in front of him. He felt guilty lying to Seychelles about not being able to make to the World Meeting. He had told her that he was stuck in his country and couldn't go when in fact he had escaped long before she even called.<p>

He felt bad lying to her but he had to. It was the only way for him to carry out his own investigation and he didn't know who could be listening in. As long as people believe he was stuck in his country, he could freely move around without any problems. He was glad he was able to make to Europe before the news revealed more of their names

He let out a sigh of weariness when he sat down onto one of the seats. He had to find out who leaked the information about them for his sake and for the world's sake. The humans were getting restless. They were upset that they were kept in the dark about the personifications. Those who were fine with the initial reveal were beginning to grow angry as the various governments refused to answer any questions and the nations themselves haven't come out with any official statements. Cameroon saw on the news in the airport terminal in Tripoli that Estonia was supposed to the day after the information was leaked but he vanished minutes before he was supposed to go on tv and a poor cameraman was found naked and gagged in a closet. Naturally, people were outraged and demanded that the nation come forward and apologize and pay for his crime. To make matters worse, in Minsk, ever since the leak, there have been reports of serial stabbings in the city and the surrounding areas.

_'And I can bet my pet lion on who is behind that,' _Cameroon thought grimly. _'But why would she do such a thing? She should know better and should know that she should be discreet. Man, if we don't watch it_, _t__his situation could escalate into something huge and damaging.' _He let out another tired sigh.

"What's with the tired sigh…Cameroon?" whispered a voice next to him. Cameroon froze. _'Did someone figure out who I am already?'_

The voice chuckled. "Relax. It's me." Cameroon slowly turned to see the familiar and unmasked face of Turkey.

He let out a gasp and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Turkey sat back into his seat. "I could ask you the same thing. It's uncommon to see you here on a train in Southern Europe. You usually go directly to the north when you go see Denmark and the others."

Cameroon looked around the train before whispering. "Not now. Let's wait until we get off the train. Where are you going anyway?"

"Vienna. There is someone I need to talk to there," softly said Turkey.

"Vienna?" _'Is he going to talk to Austria? What for?'_ he thought. Then he said aloud, "Hey, may I come with you?"

"Huh? Sure, but only after you tell me why you are here."

"Deal."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: You all are going to hate me for this chapter. But pay close attention to what is said to this chapter. It's important!  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

Germany sighed as he turned off the computer. _'This is just a mess,_ he thought.

"Well, that meeting accomplished nothing," said Prussia as he got up and stretched. "We didn't even get to talk about how to deal with all this shit." The little yellow bird on his head chirped in agreement.

Austria got up as well. " I wouldn't say that. The meeting did produce some results. We did learn that there were some that didn't check in with the rest of us and that within itself is suspicious."

"I agree with Austria," replied Germany. "It is suspicious. It is also suspicious that whoever that was that chased Bulgaria and Vietnam through the jungle knew about our meeting and where it was going to be held." He laced his fingers together in thought. "Maybe they could have just hacked one of our emails and found out about it? Also, I wonder who those people are? Are they from one of our governments? Rebels? Maybe opportunists?"

"Opportunists that was well prepared and able to come after some of us. This took some planning," Hungary said thoughtfully. "You know, we could have a mole in our mists. One of us could have told those people where the meeting was. Hell, the mole could be the same person who leaked all of our identities."

"Those people could have also been following the two of them or any of the ones who went to the meetings from the time they left their homes," said Italy.

"We can't rule out those possibilities. Nevertheless, we must stay on guard at all times! There will be no slacking off!" Germany ordered before standing up and started to walk towards the door. "We need to make sure no one has figured out that we are here. So, brother, go send that bird of yours out to see if anything got caught in the traps that you set further out. Follow it, but not too closely, and set some more traps down." He then turned to Italy and Austria. " I want you two to prepare our emergency bags just in case we need to run away quickly. Pack only the essentials. And Hungary, you and I will patrol the immediate area and set some more traps just in case they get past Gilbert's traps. Now, let's go. We need to get done before nightfall."

The others nodded in agreement before following Germany out of the door to go do their tasks. Italy and Austria went into the pantry while Germany, Hungary, and Prussia went outside. It was still the afternoon and there was still time before dusk. Prussia's bird immediately flew off and Prussia was set to run after it before Hungary grabbed him. He looked back at her confused.

"What? I have to go after it!"

"Hold on for a second!" was all she said before running back into the house. She soon came running back out again with a sword. She held it out for him. "I saw it in there when we got here. Take it just in case to you need to fight someone."

He looked at the sword and back to her before taking it. He grinned. "Why thank you Hungary. I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. I just know to get through this we need to work together," she huffed and looked away from him. "Now go on and catch up to that bird of yours."

Prussia just laughed before dashing off into the forest after his bird. Hungary looked over at Germany, who had an amused look on his face.

"Don't say anything. Let's get this patrol over with and set those traps down before nightfall," said Hungary before she walked into the forest.

Germany laughed. "Alright."

_ ** Later ** _

It didn't take Germany and Hungary long to patrol the area around the safe house and place down traps and alarms before heading back to the house. As soon as they stepped inside the smell of delicious food hit their noses.

"It seems Italy didn't waste time to start cooking dinner," said Hungary as she headed to the kitchen with Germany following her.

"Well we haven't had a real meal since all of this started. I'm actually looking forward to it."

As they entered they spotted Italy at the stove and Austria sitting at the table with a thoughtful look on his face and writing something down. Italy turned away from the stove with a smile on his face.

"Oh! You're back! Dinner should be done in a few minutes!" Then Italy frowned. "Where's Prussia?"

"He's probably still checking everything out. He did have to go out farther than we had to," replied Germany before heading over to Austria. "What are you doing?"

Austria looked up at him before looking back down at his paper. "I'm writing down any possible motives any one of us could have had so we can figure out who did this. But I think I'm going to stop for now."

Hungary tugged him out of the chair. "Let's take a break and help Italy out by setting the table and putting the finished food out."

As they finished setting the table and placed the food out and as Italy brought the final dish in, Germany looked up at the clock. _'Prussia still wasn't back yet. It shouldn't have taken him this long,'_ he thought.

"Something is wrong," he said. The others looked over at him. "Prussia isn't back yet at all. I'm going to go look for him. If I don't come back, get the bags and-" But before he finished, there was a loud thud against the front door.

The four countries immediately went on alert with Germany grabbing a kitchen knife, Hungary grabbing her frying pan, and Austria and Italy raising their fists. They quietly walked to the door with their weapons out. Germany carefully grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He quickly opened it and they all screamed as something fell in.

"Prussia!?" "Brother?!"

The thing was Prussia but he looked worse for wear. He was covered in dirt and bruises. His yellow bird was peeping frantically and jumping on his head.

"Prussia!" Germany knelt down next to his brother and turned him over. "Brother, who did this to you!"

Prussia slowly opened his eyes. "It was...It was…"

"What? A human?"

Prussia grabbed Germany's shirt. "It was _a bear!_

"What?"

"A bear got caught in one of my traps and I did the awesome thing and helped it. But it got mad and chased me all over the forest!" Hungary facepalmed and Austria just shook his head. Italy, however, looked at Prussia suspiciously.

"You idiot. At least you're okay," Germany got up and helped Prussia up. "Now go clean up. Dinner is ready."

"Alright!" Prussia slowly trudged up the stairs. As he walked away, the others went back into the dining room. Before Germany could enter, Italy blocked his way and pushed him into a corner. Germany was about about to ask what was Italy doing but before he could Italy spoke.

"Hey Germany," said Italy thoughtfully, "I don't remember any bears being in this forest."

_**Naples, Italy**_  
>"That was a complete waste of time! We could have learned more on our own!" ranted South Italy as he pushed the laptop away from him. "And now we have to deal with whoever attacked the conference and having to deal with my people. I swear by the time this shit is all over with I'm kicking someone's ass!" He crossed his arms in anger. "I beat Grandpa Rome did have to deal with such shit!"<p>

Spain just nodded in agreement. "At least we learned somethings. And with Rome, we don't know if he had to deal with something like this. Maybe they did know who he was or maybe they thought he was a god or something." South Italy glared at him and Spain gave him a faltering smile.

South Italy started to speak, "Now listen here you-"

Spain's phone buzzed interrupting South Italy's potential rant and he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the message and frowned.

"What is it?" asked South Italy.

"It's my boss. He wants me to come back to Madrid now. He said it was urgent." Spain put his phone back into his pocket. "I guess I have been gone for a while. Even before this stuff happened." He started to walk around the apartment to pick up and pack his things. South Italy followed him around with an angry look on his face.

"So what? You're just going to leave me here?"

"Well, I have to," He looked up from his suitcase. " Your brother is out of the country and is in hiding with Germany. Your country might need you here Lovi."

"Fine," he finally said but he still looked upset. "How are you going to get back home?"

"My boss told me that there is a private plane waiting for me. It's set to take off in an hour."

"Oh. I was hoping you could stay a little longer at least." He gave a dejected sigh. And then he sniffed the air. "Do you smell something?"

"No I don't." Spain put on his shades and pulled South Italy into a tight hug. "I'll call you once I get back to Madrid, okay? Don't do anything stupid until we see each other again."

"I should say the same thing to you. I'll see you later," South Italy hugged him back.

Spain grabbed his suitcase and with a smile, left South Italy's apartment. He kept the smile as he walked down the street until his phone rang again. With that, Spain's smile slipped off of his face and he answered the phone.

"You know, it was dangerous to text me like that while I was still with him," he said curtly as he sped up in his walk away from the apartment.

**_ "Sorry. But we needed to get you out of there so we can start the next phase of the plan,"_** said a voice. _** "Did he believe you when said you had to go back to Madrid?"**_

"Of course he did. He trusts me."

**_ "Good. It's great that he trusts you so much. But I wonder if he is going to trust you after this?"_** the voice said mockingly. Spain grit his teeth in anger and let out a growl.

**_ "Don't sound so frustrated. Anyway, if you look ahead of you, you should see a black car. Get into it and it will drive you to the plane."_**

Spain gave a defeated sigh. He looked up ahead and there was the the car. "Fine," he said as he walked to it. "Is there anything else.?"

** _"Yes there is. Are you a safe distance away from the apartment, Spain?"_ **

He reached the car. "Yes I am, sir."

Suddenly there was a, explosion and rush of heat to his back. Spain turned around to see South Italy's apartment complex engulfed in flames.

** _"Don't worry Spain. This is for the good of all of us. Am I right?"_ **

Spain watched the fire grow with an unreadable look on his face before getting into the car.

"Yes sir."

_**TBC**_


End file.
